The Assassins
by Hunter Stag
Summary: A mysterious group of woodlanders comes to Redwall seeking aid against a vermin warlord. Far outnumbered, the village must do everything they can to make sure that their home does not fall. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

The midday sun beat down on the town square, coloring the dirt a dark brown as vermin gathered to the slave auction. There was one beast in the square, however, that was not even close to the platform that the "merchandise" was on.

Not yet, anyway.

The squirrel stood in the bell tower in the rear of the square. He wore a white robe that covered him to halfway down his legs, made of light but strong cloth to avoid hampering movement. The robe was also hooded, and the squirrel, despite the heat, had the hood up. His tail, which like the rest of his body was still as stone except for where the wind rustled it, stuck up over his head. The squirrel pawed a knife.

Behind him, a magpie alighted on the other side of the bell, watching the squirrel with curiosity. It watched him take a small, white feather from a pouch on his waist, and then clench it in his teeth.

Below the two, the rat bellringer tolled out midday.

The bell swung into the magpie's view.

When the bell swung back, the squirrel was gone. Startled, the magpie flew off, cawing raucously.

The squirrel was already on the ground, gently pushing vermin aside. As much as he wanted to, he could not free the slaves. They wouldn't get out of the settlement. Only two guards and the armed auctioneer, all so easily dealt with…

They'd all be dead by the time his mission was done.

The squirrel fingered inside his robe and drew forth a throwing knife, hiding it under his armpit, still holding it. The auctioneer was just beginning the bidding. "Now, mates, here we have a strong otter from the Western Sea. 'E's big, strong, smart, and ideal for headbeast work. 'E's obedient, too." The stoat turned to the otter. "Kneel, riverdog."

The otter, clearly not enjoying the spectacle, remained standing. The stoat kicked him in the stomach, bringing him down. "I said _kneel_, wretch!" He turned back to the bidders. "See? Obedient."

There was widespread laughter as the otter vomited from the blow. The squirrel was almost at the stairs now. His other paw was at a dirk that was sheathed within two belt loops on his right side.

He reached the stairs.

By the time he had, the guards had seen the throwing knife. The closest one ran at him, only to jerk and fall forward off of the platform as the knife caught him in the throat. As the other charged, the squirrel drew the dirk and clashed it against the spear's haft, throwing it off course. He brought the dirk back across the rat's throat, then reached the top of the stairs. He leapt into the air and seemed to hang there for a moment, time slowing down as the stoat attempted to draw his sword.

Too late. The squirrel landed on him, driving the knife blade that was protruding from the gauntlet above his paw deep into the stoat's throat.

The squirrel ran as other guards around the square rushed forward. He quickly climbed a ladder set next to a building and reached the roof. As vermin began to climb it he kicked the ladder away and started running along roofs, jumping over gaps.

Vermin pursued him from the streets, all the way to the small bay that lay on the beach of the village. They finally cornered him on a dock that was almost completely covered by small, white seabirds. As the squirrel stopped at the end of the dock without disturbing a single bird, he turned and watched the vermin try to storm across the docks.

The birds, frightened, took off in a spray of white.

When they cleared, the guards stared in shock at the spot where the squirrel had been. He had disappeared, right under their noses!

The squirrel hid under a thin coating of white sand, his robe blending in with the beach around him. The guards searched the piers, not bothering to widen the search. Finally, they gave up and left.

The squirrel stood up as they disappeared, then calmly walked over to a rocky peninsula. A small skiff awaited him there, flying a white flag with a curious black emblem on it. Other creatures, robed similarly to the assassin, went about their business. The ship made its way out of the bay and down the shore, south.

Meanwhile, back at the platform, the otter reached over to the body of the auctioneer. The attacker, who had seemed to appear out of nowhere, had left something. Picking it up, he examined it, showing it to the other slaves. It was a small white feather, now stained red with the auctioneer's blood.

There was also a note tied to it. The otter unfolded the tiny scrap of parchment.

A squirrel looked over the otter's shoulder as the guards returned to the square to check on the slaves. "What does it say?"

The otter whispered the words. Though short, to a slave they carried much weight. "You will be free soon, whether by our doing or another's."

Rayn the squirrel assassin looked around at the various other creatures that were on the boat. Finally letting his hood fall, he shook his head to clear it of sand and the sweat that had broken out on his face. An otter dressed in an outfit similar to Rayn's threw him a rag. "You're a Master Assassin and you're sweating?"

Rayn rolled the rag up into a small whip and snapped it at the otter's tail. "Quiet, you. _You_ weren't the one that had to run through the village and hide in sand for the entire day."

The otter smiled and clapped Rayn on the shoulder. "Good to see you safe, Rayn."

Rayn did the same. "Nice to see you didn't abandon me, Tiber." He looked around. "Where are we heading? This isn't the way back to the village."

"I thought that we'd make a detour. Redwall Abbey."

Rayn smiled. "I think I'd be happy to make that detour."

Tiber's smile widened. "I thought you would."

***

The late evening sun beat down on Redwall Abbey, warming the backs of the creatures that went about their day-ending business within its walls. One particular creature, Abbess Songbreeze, walked leisurely over to the pond before sitting on top of the beached boat and dabbing her footpaws in the water. A shout made her look up.

"Watch out, Mother Abbess!"

Song threw up her arms and yelped as she was splashed with cold water. The young squirrel standing on the shore a few feet away from her grinned. "Sorry, Song. I guess my aim wasn't very good."

"Not very good?" Song asked, getting up. "We'll see who's not very good!" Watching Dann's face fall, she giggled. "Right after you take a bath!" she added, splashing her friend with water. Dannflor ducked and a fight erupted, waves of water flying through the air to soak both of the young squirrels to the skin.

Across the lawns on the main steps, Janglur Swifteye shook his head and smiled. "Look at that. Youth in its prime."

Rusvul Reguba nodded. "Aye. I'd tell Dann to quit fooling about, but you're only young for so long."

The bells began to ring. Song's short cry of dismay made her pretty voice sound as harsh as a raven's call. She turned to glare at Dann. "This is your fault! What will the rest of the Abbey say when they see their Abbess walking in soaking wet?"

Dann shrugged. "Dunno. That's why I'm not Abbot!" He ran off towards the Abbey, cackling madly. Song shook her paw after him and was about to chase him down when Rimrose, her mother, came down from the gatehouse and draped a towel over her shoulders.

The squirrelwife made a clicking noise with her teeth as she dried her daughter off. "Don't worry, Song. He was only teasing."

There was an insistent knocking at the main gate. Skipper vaulted down the gatehouse stairs, meeting Janglur and Rusvul at the gate. Rimrose, having dried her daughter as best as she could, pushed Song onward. "Go on! We'll handle the visitors. They can't eat until you say grace!" Song ran off and into the Abbey, hearing muffled voices and the clanking of metal as she entered. Entering the Great Hall, Dann met her at the door, shuffling his feet sheepishly. "Sorry about getting you wet, Song. It was a bit of fun, that's all."

Song hugged her friend closely. "It's okay, Dann."

They both walked to the table at the front of the hall, talking to each other. As they approached, the squirrel Friar Butty and Cregga Badgermum whispered to each other.

"I'm certain that those two will grow up and marry some day."

"We'll just have to see, Butty. Don't be impatient."

As Song and Dannflor finally took their places, Song stood and tapped the table with a spoon. After saying grace, the kitchen doors opened, carts pushed by kitchen helpers under Butty's watchful eye moving among the diners, doling out food.

Then all activity ceased as the doors opened. Song stood up to look at the late arrivals. In the doorway stood at least twenty figures in robes of varying colors. One, in white, was a squirrel. All of their robes were hooded, their faces obscured. Song, Dann, Butty, and Cregga rose from the table and rose to meet them as the figures entered the room, looking around in curiosity. Song smiled her best at them. "Welcome to Redwall, my friends. May I ask what your names are?"

The leader's mouth, which was the only part of the face that Song could see, cracked in a smile. The squirrel took off his hood, revealing a coat of fur that was colored a beautiful dark red. The squirrel's brown eyes shone in the candlelight and seemed to miss nothing. "Thank you for the welcome, ma'am. My name is Rayn, and these are my colleagues. They would prefer not to give their names."

Song looked at the various bulges in their clothing. "You have no need to bring weapons in here. We pride ourselves on honesty at Redwall."

The squirrel briefly closed his observant eyes. "So, this _is_ Redwall," he whispered. "Just as I thought it would look." He motioned and Tiber strode up and leaned into listen to his leader whisper into his ear. "Make sure that our weapons are cared for. I don't want anything missing when we leave." Tiber nodded and the group began to open their robes and take out various weapons, such as throwing knives, a long and a short sword, and various other things. Then they all began to take off the leather gauntlets that they had on their right paws.

Song tilted her head at this, puzzled. "Why do you need to take those off?"

The squirrel clenched his paw in answer, and a blade about the length of Song's paw ejected from it. He replaced the blade, then handed it to Tiber and the two green-robed creatures that he had picked to help. The trio exited the room briefly, then reentered. Song gestured to the meal around them. "Please. Sit and eat. You won't cause a shortage."

Rayn smiled again. Dann shuddered. "Thank you." he leaned closer to her. "I would like to speak to you after dinner, if you have the time."

Song nodded hesitantly. Rayn turned and whispered something to the others. They dispersed, taking vacant spaces of several seats and whispering among themselves. Rayn watched them all sit down, and only when they had all been seated did he go to sit himself.

Song looked after him, then beckoned Janglur and Rusvul to her. As the warriors approached, she motioned to the figures that had so suddenly appeared. "Who do you think they are? And why are they here?"

Janglur shrugged. "I don't know, Song. And I have an inkling that we're about to find ourselves in a right mess."

**Try to guess where I based the assassins from. I dare you. R and R anyway! This is another long one, so enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

After dinner, there was a knock on the door of Song's room. It opened, and Rayn stuck his head in. "Do you mind, Mother Abbess?"

Song shook her head and gestured to a stool. "No, not at all. Please, come in. Sorry that it's a bit untidy."

Rayn entered, looking around the room before focusing his piercing, analytical gaze on Song. "We require Redwall's aid in a serious matter."

Song knew from the squirrel's tone that he would not take no for an answer. "What do you need?"

"Any warriors that you have. I apologize if that includes robbing you of your Abbey Warrior, but our need is very dire. We are being threatened by a horde of vermin, and we require your help."

Song bit her lip briefly before answering. "I will call my father, our Champion and his father, and our Skipper of Otters and his crew. They are, unfortunately, the only warriors we have here. I am a good fighter as well."

Rayn shook his head. "That won't be necessary. We have no wish to rob Redwall of its Abbess."

"Cregga can cover for me. She has dealt with Abbey matters before."

Rayn pursed his lips briefly before sighing. "I can tell from your tone and your eyes that you won't be dissuaded. Very well. Once the matter is settled we will leave as soon as you are prepared." Then his voice became dangerous. "And you would do well to prepare quickly."

Song suppressed a shudder at the squirrel's steely voice. Looking outside, she sent an Abbeybeast around for Rusvul, Dann, Janglur, and Skipper. It took a short time, but at last all four were settled in Song's room as Rayn told them the situation. When he was finished, Janglur folded his arms. "How far away is this place of yours?"

"A few days by boat. We know the river to take that will get us there. It will not take you long to return after we complete our goal."

Rusvul cocked his head to one side. "And what _is_ our goal, may I ask?"

"For many seasons, since the formation of our society, my group has protected a small village in the east. Unfortunately, there is a vermin warlord with a large army that wants the village now. It is a stalemate for now, but he is gathering his army. We have no doubt that he will launch an attack at any time." Rayn produced a small, folded map from a pouch on the belt wrapped around his waist. "This is the area that surrounds the village. This area here," he said, pointing to a small square with representations of buildings in it "is our village. This area here," he said, moving his paw to a larger, darker square "is where Ashren and his hordes make their home."

Dann tilted his head to one side. "Ashren?"

"A pine marten. I've met him before, when we tried to peacefully persuade him to leave. It did not go well. He is cunning and full of guile, and I have no doubt that he is an excellent fighter. His horde is very large."

Skipper seemed almost afraid to ask. "And…how large is very large?"

Rayn sighed. "We estimate the number at about four thousand."

The Redwallers all stared at him in shock. Four thousand concentrated in a single army was more than any army that Redwall, or, indeed, anybeast in Mossflower, had ever encountered. The closest was the Rapscallion army, which had been destroyed many seasons ago, before Dann and Song were even born. Skipper had heard tales about the fierce battle, but had not been there himself. "How many defenders does the village have?"

"Two hundred. There is many a creature in it that wishes to defend their families and homes. There are also a number of assassins such as us. There are also various woodlanders that have been driven from their homes to the village by Ashren's forces. That brings our number to around three hundred." It was a sizeable army, but not large enough to overcome such a vast force. "We have been giving them as much training as possible, but Ashren's forces are trained killers. And we need all the help we can get." He then did something totally unexpected. He got down on one knee and bowed his head to them. "I beg of you, please, help us. We cannot fight them on our own."

Janglur whispered in Rusvul's ear. "Can't the Long Patrol do something?"

"They're too far. It'd take them too long just to get to Redwall, and by then it might be too late." Rusvul whispered back, shaking his head. "We're the only ones that can help them."

Song suddenly got up and knelt beside the older squirrel, and put a paw on his shoulder. He looked up. Song's face was one of both determination and gentle reassurance. "We will help you. We have never refused a friend in trouble and we are not about to start now." She said this last sentence looking up at the others.

Skipper stood up without protest. "I'll get my crew together. We'll be ready by tomorrow morning."

Rayn nodded and smiled at Song. "Thank you. Thank you very much."

He got up and looked to the door. "I will tell the others. I will have them prepare the ship. We will wait by the eastern wallgate." Without further words, he walked out.

Janglur looked at Song. "By the seasons, I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into, missy."

Song sighed. "I wish I did, Dad. Oh, how I wish."

The next morning, Song, Dann, Rusvul, Janglur and Skipper and his crew stood by the eastern wallgate. Rayn and his followers stood across from them. Rayn turned towards the gate and said "Let's go." before walking out of it, followed by the others. They walked for what seemed like hours. Rayn led a very complex path that he and the others apparently knew by heart, though the Redwallers didn't think they were getting anywhere.

Finally, they came to a large river. There was a ship close to the shore, which Rayn and the other assassins boarded and let down a small rope. The Redwallers climbed up it, then the rope was brought back in by the assassins. Rayn motioned for Tiber to take the rudder and showed the Redwallers to one of the cabins in the rear of the boat. The cabin was large, though Skipper and his crew declined to sleep there, instead going down below to sleep with the rest of the crew.

Rayn turned to the Redwallers. "The journey will take just over a day." He looked at Rusvul. "If you have any time, Rusvul, I would like to speak to you alone."

Rusvul nodded and followed Rayn out of the room. Dann looked at Song. "What do you think that's about?"

Song shrugged. "I don't know." She looked at Janglur. "Dad? What do you think of them?"

"Well, Song," Janglur said, "I don't think Rayn has any secrets to keep from us. We just need to trust him."

In Rayn's cabin, Rusvul walked around, examining the few things Rayn had by way of decoration. Rayn was speaking as he did. "You say your surname is Reguba, correct?"

"Aye," Rusvul said as he picked up a pair of wooden rods that hung from the wall on leather strips. "What of it?"

"The name for the greatest squirrel warrior in existence?"

"Yes. What about it?"

"I would like to take your son as my apprentice."

Rusvul straightened and spun on the spot. "What?"

"You have already made Dannflor your Abbey Warrior, despite his young age. If he is a warrior, he must always be willing to learn more."

"Dann's more than willing to learn. I'm just worried. You seem rather…detached. I don't want him to become like that."

"We are somewhat detached because we do not want anything to be able to be used against us. But in that regard, we fail. We care for the village because they do not know how to defend themselves. And in doing that, we have also made friends among ourselves."

"So you're not as alone as you want to be."

"Nobeast enjoys being alone. We have quite the bag of tricks."

"And you want to show Dann some of these tricks?"

"He shows promise. He can learn. And under me, he will learn plenty."

Rusvul bit his lip. "I already called him Reguba after I got him back from driving him away from me. I don't want him to do the same to me."

Rayn got up and walked over to him. "The road will be hard. I promise you though, Dann will learn. And I give you my word that he will not forsake you as a father."

Rusvul thought for a moment, then sighed. "Do what you can to teach him." He turned. "But I give you my word that if you hurt my son, nobeast will be able to save you. Not even yourself."

"Do you really want to test that, Rusvul?" Rayn asked, stepping forward until he was nose-to-nose with the squirrel warrior. "Do not take me as some conjuror of cheap tricks, Redwaller. I am a better fighter than even you. And it will be up to _me_ in the end whether your son deserves the title of Reguba or not. Do you understand?"

Rusvul narrowed his eyes. "I do, if you do."

Rayn stared at him. "I understand. I will only cause him pain when it is necessary."

Rusvul pushed against him until the squirrel assassin was pressed up against the wall. "Do not hurt him _at all_. You hear?"

He was forced to back up as Rayn ejected the hidden blade in his gauntlet, forcing it against his neck to get him to give ground. "I understand, Rusvul. However, pain is part of the process of learning. Dann will need to experience pain. I will teach him how to work a sword, teach him some of our techniques that may cause him to become injured. If you interfere, I will have you imprisoned. Leave me to my methods, and I will return your son to you a better warrior than you could ever make him."

He turned away and sheathed the blade. Pausing at the door, he looked at Rusvul. "He also may die. And so I want you to give the prospect some thought before you give me an answer. What is Dann to you? And are you willing to lose him?"

He turned and walked out, leaving Rusvul standing there, staring after him.

**We'll be getting into the meat of the story soon, I promise. Anyways, just so all of you who aren't gamers know I got the idea of this story from Assassin's Creed, and the order that Rayn and Tiber and the other assassins belong to is based off of the order from the game. R and R! More to come soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

That night, Rayn walked over to the rudder, where Tiber was taking his watch. Sitting down beside the otter, Rayn looked at him. "What news?"

"Well," Tiber began, "Do you remember that town where you killed the slaver?"

Rayn nodded. Tiber continued. "He annexed it two days ago."

"How many dead?"

"Quite a few. He took the city and slaughtered anybeast that fought him. There's good news, though."

"What?"

"A large number of local slaves managed to get aboard an empty ship that was at harbor and get out to sea. One of our ships found them."

"And they're at the village now?"

"Yes. That's how we found out that he took it."

Rayn nodded. "Good. Ashren didn't claim them?"

Tiber shook his head. "No. His forces were still attacking the edges of the city when they escaped from their masters."

Rayn gave a relieved sigh. "Good. It didn't breach the peace, then." He looked at Tiber again. "And what of Tuscan?"

Tiber bit his lip. "He's still alive. He still lives unimpeded, except for the obvious, and he enjoys the quarters you made him." He looked at his friend. "Don't you think you should step up to take his place?"

"Tuscan is like a father to me, Tiber. I will only become Grand Master after he dies."

Tiber nodded. "I understand."

Rayn patted his friend on the shoulder. "It's alright. Get some rest. I'll take over."

Tiber rose and walked away. Rayn looked up at the stars. A few minutes after Tiber left, he looked at the deck, a voice jerking him out of his own thoughts. "Rayn?"

He looked for the source of the voice before his eyes settled on Janglur. "Yes?"

Janglur walked up and sat down beside the assassin squirrel. He enjoyed the feeling of not having his stomach wiggle every time he moved. Since Song had become Abbess, he'd been doing a lot more work. His mother had quit teasing him about it. "Rus came back to our cabin looking pretty upset. What did you tell him?"

Rayn worked his lips around for a moment, opened his mouth, then bit his lip. Finally, he spoke. "Janglur, may I ask you something?"

"What?"

"How do you think it would feel, to find a young creature that seemed like it had no use in life? It appears on your doorstep one day, cold, tired, hungry, and alone, and you feel sorry for it. You're a warrior, and you want a legacy. You take him in, raise him, and teach him your way of doing things. Finally, the creature you found all those seasons ago is a killing machine, and one of the best. Would you be willing to risk that for your daughter?"

"I'd do anything for Song. But she's gentle. She's not cut out to be a warrior like Dann is."

Rayn bit his lip again. "I will only speak of this to you if you promise not to tell Dann."

"I promise." Janglur said, turning his hooded eyes to the assassin.

"I plan to take Dann under my wing. Make him _my_ legacy."

"Make him an assassin?"

"He can still live at Redwall. I just don't want all of the knowledge I've gained to go to waste. I want to give it to someone that I would think of as my own son."

"Dann has a father."

"I know. But my question to you was basically my life story."

Janglur leaned away. "What?"

"When I was very little, my parents died somehow. I don't remember how. I wandered through the woods for days until I came to the village that my order protects. I may be the de facto head of the assassins, but there is one that is above even me. Our Grand Master, Tuscan. He found me wandering the alleys and took me in. He raised me, taught me the ways of the order. And I want to have that for somebeast that I find."

Janglur bit his lip. "Does Rusvul approve?"

"I don't know. I've asked him to ponder if he wants to turn Dann over to me to train or not."

"And what do you think he'll say?"

"I don't know. Their last name is Reguba; I would expect he'd want Dann to become a better warrior."

"He _did_ want that a season ago. He wanted Dann to be the best warrior he could be, and Dann proved himself to be worthy of the title of Reguba. I don't know if he'd want him to be an assassin, though…"

"That's what I'm trying to find out."

Janglur rose. "I'll talk to Rus about it. But I think it would be better if tomorrow you explained more about your order and your situation."

Rayn nodded. "Thank you, Janglur. I will speak to you all about it tomorrow."

Janglur nodded back and left. Rayn leaned back against the railing, his paw on the rudder. Looking up at the stars, he tied the rudder in place and got up. Getting on top of the railing, he balanced perfectly. Running along it, he slid down the banister then jumped onto the railing, climbing up the rigging to the point where he could jump to grab the mast. He swung himself forward, upside-down, and onto it, finally coming to rest facing the front of the boat, the sail behind him. He sighed, then climbed back down the ropes and resumed his watch.

**I'll post more tomorrow. I hope you're enjoying it! R and R!**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Skipper, Rusvul, Janglur, Dann, and Song stood in Rayn's cabin. The squirrel assassin looked at them all from where he stood in front of a map on the back wall of his cabin. He looked at them all. "I wasn't completely truthful to you when I came to you at first. It's true that the village is wanted by Ashren, and that we are at a stalemate, but that stalemate is more of a fragile peace between us. Ashren is always trying to figure out a way to get us to break it. He taunts us, sends us insulting messages, and also merely stands in view and bowshot of the walls. If we kill somebeast of importance in his horde, such as an officer, he has cause to retaliate, and then we will undoubtedly have war."

"So you want us to _not_ kill the creatures you want our help against?" Skipper asked.

"You can kill them, just not unless I say so. Nobeast goes outside the walls except members of my order. You will stay in the village for your stay. Any of you are welcome to come up to the fortress to speak to me, or watch others train, or learn some new moves yourself." As he said this, his eyes wandered to Rusvul. The warrior squirrel bit his lip briefly, then nodded. Rayn smiled. "At the moment, our village is protected by a wall. Any of you that wish to help keep watch may. I'll explain that further once we get there."

He looked up at shouting from the deck. "And apparently, we're here. Excuse me." He walked past them and out, calling out orders. The Redwallers crowded at the windows and looked out.

The river that they were sailing up had broadened and turned into a bay. Other ships rode at anchor around them and a bustling town decorated a hill behind the docks. On top of the hill a large fortress watched over the town. The ship sailed easily into a berth and crew tossed ropes to others on the shore. Those then tied the ropes around large rocks. The ship stopped. The Redwallers walked out of the cabin, where Rayn met them. "Follow me."

He turned and led them down the lowered gangplank, where a detail of other assassins met them. Unlike Rayn, these were wearing green robes, the color of leaves. Rayn turned and gestured to them. "These acolytes will take you to where you'll be staying. Dann, come with me."

Before he turned and went with the others, Rusvul turned and gave Dann a big hug. The young squirrel looked up at his father. "Dad, what's going on? Why am I not coming with you?"

"Just go with him, Dann. I'll see you later."

Rayn stood at the edge of the docks, tapping his footpaw as Rusvul hugged his son again and then turned and left. Dann turned and walked over to where Rayn was waiting. "Where are we going?"

Rayn pointed at the fortress. "That's where the assassins live. Come on."

He started walking through the town, Dann following behind him. The town was full of creatures. Other assassins patrolled the streets, as did regular guards. There were archers on the rooftops overlooking the streets. Eventually, Rayn led Dann up a hill, towards the fortress. They walked up a long path, several flights of stairs and through a large gate before finally coming to the courtyard of the fortress. By the time they got up there, Dann was exhausted. Rayn smiled and helped Dann up from where he'd collapsed against a wall. "You'll get used to it. Come. I must introduce you to Tuscan."

"Tuscan?"

"Our Grand Master. The leader of us all."

Rayn led Dann into the fortress. On the inside, it was cool. Warriors from the village, not assassins, stood guard inside and on the walls. The keep of the fortress opened into a large, high room. Rayn led Dann up a flight of stairs and to the second floor. There, there was a small alcove. Sitting in front of a large, glass window was a desk, which had quill, ink, books, and maps scattered around it. On the two walls on the sides of the windows there were two large bookshelves, crammed with even more writing materials and books. They didn't stop there. Rayn led Dann into a spiraling staircase, and they went up and up to the very top of the tower before Rayn finally stopped on a landing. There was a trap door in the ceiling, and a regular door on the wall. Rayn stood to the side of the door. "I can go no farther. Tuscan always interviews initiates alone."

"Initiates?" Dann asked. "What am I doing here?"

Rayn shook his head. "Tuscan will tell you that. And, a word of warning. Do not voice your astonishment at his condition."

"Condition?"

Rayn shook his head again. "The door is unlocked. I'll be waiting here for you."

Dann waited for the squirrel assassin to say more, but he didn't. Dann turned towards the door and opened it slowly.

**I'll post the talk with Tuscan along with this chapter, seeing as it's so short. R and R!**


	5. Chapter 5

The door creaked on slightly rusty hinges. Entering the room, he saw that it was large, comfortable, and open. A large bed was close to the wall, unused for the moment. There were no windows. Instead, large openings in the shape of arches with pillars supporting them let the wind in, the sunlight somewhat muffled by the sheets of white silk that hung in the arches, fluttering in the breeze. Dann looked around more, but his head turned to the area on the other side of the room from him when a voice entered his ears.

"Is that you, Rayn?"

Dann was so nervous that he couldn't answer, though his vision was unimpaired. He had missed a desk on the opposite side of the room. A hooded figure sat at it, a squirrel. Dann knew it to be a squirrel because of the long tail that brushed along the ground. This was no squirrel's tail, however. It was thin, bedraggled, and patchy. The figure it belonged to sat in a chair in front of the desk. His robes were more grandiose than Rayn's, all white and coming down to the floor. Dann stepped closer and noticed that the squirrel was writing with bandaged paws. The squirrel finally turned, his face obscured by the silken, white hood. "Ah, you're not Rayn."

Dann nervously took a step backwards. The squirrel didn't sound angry, but with creatures such as Rayn, there was no telling. The figure rose and took a step forward. "So, he finally found an apprentice."

"An apprentice?" Dann asked, finally able to speak without stuttering or apologizing.

"Yes. Somebeast that he found worthy of becoming an assassin. I never thought it would happen, but it seems I was mistaken."

The squirrel took yet another step forward. "I was the one that taught him, you know. Everything I know is now inside that squirrel's head. He was my best pupil. I trusted him more than even my advisors. It was he, not the older assassins that noticed that I had stopped leaving my room, allowing only the order's healers in and out. And it was he, not the older assassins that I called into my room to give the news of my disease."

"Disease?" Dann asked, stepping backwards once again.

"Yes," the squirrel said. "I am Tuscan, Grand Master of this order of assassins. And I," he said, moving his paws up to let his hood fall back, "am dying."

Dann couldn't help it. He stared. Tuscan's facial fur was like his tail. It was patchy and thin, and patches of red, burned skin stood out against the gray. The squirrel's ears were likewise, the fur almost completely gone. The half of his face below the nose was covered by a black mask, and though his physical appearance said otherwise, his eyes were like Rayn's. Observant, and wise.

He stepped forward and beckoned to Dann. "Do not be frightened of me. My healers tell me that the disease is not contagious."

Dann stepped forward. Tuscan turned and sat in a chair, his white robes flowing onto the floor. "Sit. What is your name, young one?"

"Dannflor," Dann said as he nervously sat in a chair across from Tuscan. "But everybeast that knows me calls me Dann."

"Well, Dann, you are in good paws here. I know Rayn. He is a strict teacher, but you will learn much from him. When I first found him, nearly dead, on the doorstep of our fortress, able to have snuck through the town at night and to the gates before passing out, I knew I had found somebeast special. I took him in, raised him, and trained him. The day he formally ascended into our ranks, I thought I could live to be as old as a badger. And now I know that I will not live half that long."

Tuscan rose and went over to a stool and easel in front of the only window without sheets. It was a picturesque vista of the bay and the mountains surrounding the town. Dann looked at the easel and saw that a painting was on it. Tuscan sat down at the stool and began to paint. The Grand Master kept speaking as he worked. "My affliction has rendered me unable to leave this room. Rayn put me here in the hope that the fresh air would do me good. He was right. Though I am dying, it is at a slower pace than I normally would be."

He cursed as he dropped the paintbrush. Dann picked it up and gave it back to him. Tuscan nodded in thanks and continued. "On the bright side, this solitude has allowed me to do many things. I have a wish to complete this painting before I die. Each of our order's Grand Masters has left a mark on our order, a craft that he leaves behind. This will be mine."

He turned to Dann. "Are there others than you? I saw a ship come in a short time ago."

"My father and my best friend and her father. And our Skipper of Otters and his crew."

Tuscan nodded. "Friends are the best company in a strange place. But I give you this warning, Dannflor Reguba. Though you will hate Rayn sometimes, in the end, you will look on him as an older brother, or perhaps a second father."

"How do you know my last name?" Dann asked.

Tuscan said nothing, only putting the paintbrush to the side for a moment to wave Dann away. Dann got up and walked out, stopping when he heard Tuscan's voice again. "Good luck, Dann. I hope that you will become a great warrior one day."

Dann walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Rayn stood there, his head cocked in puzzlement. "You spoke with him?"

Dann nodded. "Yes. It was…different than I expected."

"Tuscan has that effect on many creatures. He can see things that we cannot, and is kind and compassionate and emotional, things that we are not allowed."

"Why?"

"It gets in the way of our mission. When you are bound by emotions such as doubt, anger, and fear, then you will fail and most likely die. But I will teach you how to be like us. Only you will be a special case. Once I feel you are ready, you will be allowed to return home to Redwall."

He turned. "Come. I'll take you back to your companions and we will start your training first thing in the morning. I will be waiting for you outside."

Dann followed Rain down the stairs, through the fortress, out of the gates, and down the path to a small building at the edge of the town, by the bay. Song, who was waiting outside, smiled widely and ran over, hugging him. "We were worried, Dann! Are you alright?"

"He is fine," Rayn replied. "I will be waiting for you out here at dawn, Dann. If you are not up by that time, I will fetch you myself. I bid you good day."

Without another word, the squirrel assassin turned and began walking back to the fortress. Dann and Song looked after him. Song looked at her friend. "Why will he be back?"

Dann sighed. "He's going to teach me to be an assassin. I start tomorrow."

***

Rayn walked into Tuscan's room, shutting the door behind him. Tuscan looked from his painting over at the door, then rose and walked over to Rayn. "Ah, here you are. Where did you find him?"

"Redwall Abbey. My vision told me he would make an excellent initiate."

Tuscan nodded. "Good. You still rely on it."

"As I always have, Tuscan."

The Grand Master turned away and looked out over the town's port. "What will you do with him?"

"Teach him our ways. We need all the help we can if Ashren violates the peace."

Tuscan looked at him. "We cannot violate it first. No assassinations until he is fully trained. Put him to easy assignments first. Guard duty, things like that."

Rayn nodded. "As you wish."

He turned and walked out. Before he could open the door, Tuscan stopped him. "And Rayn?"

His pupil turned. Tuscan's eyes crinkled and Rayn knew he was smiling. "Good luck."

Rayn nodded and left. Tuscan turned back to his painting as the sun began to set.

**I was watching the movie Kingdom of Heaven while writing this. Tuscan was based on the character of Baldwin the Fourth, who is a leper and is slowly dying throughout the movie. R and R!**


	6. Chapter 6

That night, Rusvul woke inexplicably. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. The moon shined through the open windows. Looking over at the mat that Dann was sleeping on, he gently reached out and caressed his son's face, Rayn's words ringing in his head. _What is Dann to you? And are you willing to lose him?_

Rusvul got up silently and went up a flight of stairs that led to the roof. Once outside, he sat down, looking at the fortress. Lights still burned in several of the windows, and a few sentries were picked out in the moonlight. He thought to himself. It was only a short time ago that he had shouted at Dann, calling him a coward for not being able to adequately defend himself.

_They'd been surprised,_ he thought. _It wasn't fair, and I never realized that…_

He sighed. He remembered how he'd felt after Janglur had admonished him for that tantrum he'd thrown. He felt like that now. A squirrel that he barely knew wanting to take his son away from him and create a killing machine out of an innocent young creature.

A noise behind him made him turn. "Rus?"

Janglur stood on the roof, looking at him. The other squirrel cocked his head. "Are you alright?"

Rusvul nodded. "Yeah. I was thinking, though. About whether giving Dann over to those assassins was the right thing to do."

Janglur walked over and sat down beside him. "I'm sure they'll take good care of him, Rus. Don't worry."

"Rayn said that he may die. I already lost my wife, Janglur. I don't want to lose my son, too."

Janglur rested a paw on his friend's shoulder. "You won't, Rus. How about this? Rayn said we could come up to the fortress any time we wanted. Why don't we go up there with Dann tomorrow? We could keep an eye on him."

Rusvul looked up and smiled. "Yeah, that's a good idea!"

Janglur smiled back. "Glad you like it. Come on, let's go back to bed."

The two rose and went back inside together.

***

The next morning, there was a loud banging on the door, jolting all four squirrels awake. Sitting bolt upright and looking around, Janglur quickly rose and answered the door. Rayn had been knocking with one paw while holding a large bucket of water with the other. Without further ado, he splashed it in Janglur's face.

Spluttering, the squirrel stepped backwards. "What was that for?!" he demanded.

"You were still somewhat asleep. That was a pick-me-up."

"I was fully awake even _before_ you threw that, thank you! It's not my fault that I always look like I'm half asleep!"

"Truly?" Rayn asked, cocking his head to one side as he took in the squirrel's long eyelashes and hooded eyes.

Janglur narrowed his eyes. "Yes."

Rayn looked at Dann, who was buckling on Martin's sword. "Come with me, Dann. Any of you that want to come along may."

He did not protest when all of them followed him and Dann through the town. As they did, Rayn suddenly turned and climbed a ladder that was leaning against the side of a building, gesturing for the others to follow as he did. "Pay attention, Dann. This will be your first lesson. How to run like us."

"How does this help?" Dann asked, as he heaved himself over the final rung and managed to get into a kneeling position, looking up at Rayn.

"In case you have to escape from the scene of a kill quickly. Rooftops are always less crowded than streets. Crowds are good before you make your kill, but afterwards, you need to move quickly. Crowds are both a blessing and an obstacle. Remember that. But now, you will begin to learn our ways."

Without further ado, he ran forward, jumping across a gap. Turning, he beckoned to Dann. The young squirrel stepped back a few steps, then ran forward, jumping. He landed awkwardly and fell, rolling across the rooftop. Rayn chuckled as he helped Dann up. "Good. Very good, but try to land on your footpaws. But that's only one part of it." He turned, pointing to a wide alley that was covered by what appeared to be a thatch awning that spanned the entire thing. "That thatch won't hold a creature, even one your size. The rafters are the only part of it you can safely touch. Try not to land on anybeast if you do fall, though."

He ran across the roof and made three short jumps across the rafters to the next roof. Dann's mouth hung open for an instant, but he then took a deep breath and ran forward. He jumped onto one rafter, then overbalanced and fell forward, falling through the thatch and landing with a cry on the hard ground below.

As a crowd began to gather, Rayn returned to Dann's location and jumped down through the freshly-made squirrel-shaped hole. He looked at the crowd, who all nodded knowingly and went about their business. Rayn helped Dann up. "Good, although you need to keep moving to get across without falling over."

He pointed to another ladder. "Come on, back up."

They climbed the ladder again, with Janglur, Rusvul, and Song watching from street level. This time, Dann managed to make it, though he nearly fell backwards and through the awning again on the final rafter. The next gap was far easier, a simple plank bridging it. Rayn ran along it in a crouched position, both arms spread out for balance. Reaching the next roof, he turned and gestured to Dann. The young warrior imitated him, coming across without any further difficulty.

They made their way up to the fortress that way, Dann and Rayn traveling on the roofs of the village as Janglur, Rusvul, and Song followed along at street level.

They progressed like that until they came to the foot of the hill that the fortress looked over. After an exhausting hike up it, Rayn stopped in front of the main gate. "I'll give you all a short time to rest. I am going to go speak with Tuscan, but when I return, Dann, have your sword ready."

He turned and strode into the fortress. Song looked at her friend. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Not really," Dann replied, "But I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

Rusvul patted his son on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Dann. I know you'll do great."

Janglur nodded and patted Dann on the head. "You'll hold your own, Dann."

Up in Tuscan's room, the Grand Master stood in a window, looking down at the main yard. Turning to Rayn, he looked at his protégé. "I think I will watch this from the study, Rayn."

Rayn bowed and extended a paw. Tuscan took it and the pair made their way down together. They went down the tower to the small study, where Tuscan slowly walked over to where the window looked out over the courtyard and the practice circle where Rayn and Dann would be training. Rayn hastily brought him a chair and the Grand Master sank into it. Rayn bowed and left, drawing a long sword, about half as long again as his arm, from one of his many weapons as he did.

When Rayn exited the building and reentered the courtyard, Dann was ready, the sword of Martin the Warrior gleaming in the sun. Rayn smiled and nodded. He stepped over the wooden barrier into the cobblestone practice ring, beckoning for Dann to join him. The young squirrel did, and took his sword in a ready stance with the point of the sword pointing towards the ground. Rayn took a different stance, pointing his own sword back over his head at an upward angle, then swung at Dann. The squirrel parried it easily, then spun, throwing the blade off and making the blade whistle past the assassin as he dodged it. Rayn swung again, left, right, then parried a return strike from Dann. Pushing the blade so that it passed over his head in an arc, he then lashed out with his free paw, striking Dann across the face. As the young squirrel reeled, Rayn pressed his advantage. He swung downward, and it was only a last-second parry by Dann that saved him, the assassin's blade sliding off of Dann's and thudding into the woodwork. Dann swung the sword, making Rayn jump backwards, pulling his sword free in the process.

Rayn twirled his sword, nodding approvingly. "Good. But first, never use a low guard. Strike from high!" he barked suddenly, swinging his sword at a high angle in an attack that Dann narrowly blocked. Dann spun and returned the blow, though Rayn easily blocked this one then took a step forward, elbowing Dann in the stomach hard enough to make him fall to his knees and slide backwards, causing him to fall on his stomach, holding it.

Tiber came into the courtyard and took in the duel with casual eyes. Rayn had now drawn throwing knives, teaching Dann about versatility and how opponents wouldn't always fight with a sword. He spun from side to side, the knife blades slashing through the air. Dann dodged a strike and swung back. Rayn parried the sword with a knife, then twirled gracefully until Dann's sword was behind him. He then elbowed the young squirrel in the face and then twirled around him, shoving him from behind and making him sprawl on the ground.

They continued like this for the rest of the day, Dann learning more about swordplay from Rayn than he ever had from either Janglur or Rusvul. Rayn led them through town back to the inn and bid them goodnight, saying that tomorrow, the training would be more subtle.

**For those of you that have read my _Teacher of the Aura_ story, this isn't going to focus around the training as much. But I'm going to be incorporating a lot of stuff that the assassins from AC use, like the parkour running, as you saw in this one. And if any of you out there are fencing afficionados, please don't comment to tell me that there is no such posture as what Rayn used. R and R anyway!**


	7. Chapter 7

The moon was rising when Rayn entered Tuscan's room. The Grand Master turned and looked at him. "I cannot be the only one that believes Dann learned something today. Do you?"

"Yes. I believe he learned much."

"And he is dedicated?"

"As much as I can tell."

Tuscan nodded. "Good. Do not be too hard on him, Rayn. He is young, and they are prone to making mistakes."

"Are we so different with age?"

Tuscan chuckled, the sound muffled from behind the cloth that covered his mouth. "I have taught you well, Rayn. Has there been any news?"

As if summoned by the question, Tiber entered the room, a map and a small stack of scrolls in his paws. "Yes, Grand Master. There has."

Tuscan nodded and gestured to the large table that he had been sitting at when Dann first met him. "Good. Put them here."

Tiber placed the map on the table first, holding it in place with four hardwood paperweights. Pointing to various places, he began to speak. "Ashren has consolidated his hold on the town he took a few days ago."

"How are the former slaves adjusting, by the way?" Rayn asked.

Tiber gave him a look of mock severity for interrupting, but then smiled. "They're doing well. They're mostly taking easy jobs, ones that don't require hard labor. Many have become apprentices to some of the shops."

"Any new recruits for us?"

"Some. They're young, and want revenge for the cruelty that they've suffered."

"We'll need to rid them of that," Tuscan said. "Back to the matter at hand."

Tiber nodded. "Most of the vermin that survived the attack have joined Ashren's army. He's putting the docks to good use, building up a fleet of ships."

"Any incursions?"

"No. The guard posts report nothing."

"Which reminds me," Tuscan said. "Rayn, have you decided where to post Dann once he completes his training?"

Rayn nodded and pointed to a small circle. "Here. The eastern post."

"The border?" Tiber asked, raising an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Ashren wouldn't be stupid enough to break the peace. He wants to appear the victim, so he has justification for going to war other than the fact that he was out for a walk and stepped into our territory."

Tuscan nodded. "Then it is decided. What of the defenses?"

"We've completed most of the trebuchets and are making weapons as fast as we can. Soon we'll have enough to fit out both garrisons."

Tuscan nodded again. "Good. Then we will be prepared."

Tiber and Rayn nodded in return. Tuscan waved an arm and they turned, understanding that they were dismissed.

As they walked down the stairs, Tiber looked at Rayn. "So, what did you do today?"

"I taught him how to use buildings as roads and how to be flexible."

"Tomorrow comes the crowds, correct?"

Rayn nodded. "Yes. I plan to only let him catch glimpses of me and see how he applies what he learned yesterday."

"And the weapons are next."

"Weapons, then our laws."

"And after that, he will be accepted?"

"No. I will then give him a mock assignment. We will plant informants around town and give them information relating to the target to see how he goes about it."

Tiber nodded approvingly. "And then he will be welcomed in?"

Rayn nodded back. "Yes. He will."

Tiber smiled. "But it won't be over."

"There is always more to learn."

They both stopped in the middle of the hallway that was in front of the stairs. They turned, bowed to each other, then spun on their heels and walked to their rooms, on the opposite sides of the fortress.

That night, the Redwallers were the only creatures in the inn. None of the townsfolk had been using it, having cleared out of it at the request of the assassins. The town did not get many travelers anyway.

As they sat around a table eating dinner, Dann told Skipper of his first day of training. The otter and his crew had been guarding the wall that separated the town from the rest of the wilderness all day.

Skipper was impressed. "Shame that none o' that will be useful when we get back to Redwall, Dann."

Dann nodded. "I know. But I just have the feeling that when we get back to the abbey, I'll never _want_ to use it again."

Rusvul placed a paw on his son's shoulder. "Don't talk like that, Dann. Rayn means well. And I'm sure he'll only be angry if you do something to make him angry."

Janglur nodded. "I wonder what he's going to have you do tomorrow."

"He said that it'd be more subtle than today," Song said. "And he said that the crowds can be both an obstacle and a blessing. He may teach Dann how to blend in with his surroundings."

Skipper affectionately ruffled the fur between Song's ears. "Got a right 'ead on yer shoulders, missy."

Song giggled, the fur between her ears now sticking up oddly. "Thanks, Skipper."

Rusvul looked out the window. "It's late. Dann, Song, you two should get to bed."

The two younger squirrels nodded and rose, going up the stairs together. As they disappeared, Rusvul turned to the others. "There's something about these assassins that I don't trust."

"Maybe it's the robes," Janglur replied. "You get suspicious of anybeast whose face you can't see."

Skipper nodded. "Relax, Rus. I don't think they mean us any harm. It's that vermin warlord I'm worried about."

Everybeast at the table nodded.

**Skipper's not going to be in the scenes very much, I'm afraid. I'd originally planned this story to develop Dann and Song's relationship more, but it got away from me so it's more like Song just BURSTING out. R and R! I hope you guys are enjoying it!**


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, there was a knock on the door. This time, Rusvul opened it and kept his paw on the knob, ready to slam the door shut if Rayn had appeared with another bucket of water. The squirrel assassin stood there, peering into the room. No sooner had Dann buckled on his sword and started for the door than Rayn darted out of sight. Dann ran past Rusvul and out into the hallway, only to stop.

Rayn had disappeared. Dann looked around and spotted the staircase that was the only exit from the hall. He ran to and down it, coming into the entrance hall. Rayn wasn't there either. Dann ran outside, followed closely by the others.

Dock workers were moving around on the promenade, but Dann was able to catch a flash of white. He threaded his way through the crowd, though he bumped into numerous creatures that muttered after him about clumsiness.

Rayn was in the streets now. He heard the muttering and sped up, gently shoving townsfolk aside as he moved farther away from Dann. He could still hear muttering, then it stopped.

Dann stood on a rooftop, watching Rayn move through the crowds. He followed along, jumping across gaps and using what he had learned yesterday to keep track of his teacher. Finally, he passed Rayn. Turning in the direction of the street, he jumped, landing in front of Rayn.

And was taken completely off guard as the squirrel assassin drew his sword and swung it at him.

Townsfolk scattered in all directions as Dann backpedaled, drawing his own sword before running forward and swiping at Rayn with a fierce blow. Rayn blocked it and threw the blade upwards, though this time, Dann was ready and jumped backwards, out of reach of the squirrel's elbow. Rayn made up for the miss by spinning and swiping at Dann from a low angle. The young squirrel jumped onto a small wagon and then off of it again, bringing his sword down over his head. Rayn blocked, spinning his blade to move Dann's away from him as the assassin twirled around Dann's left. The young squirrel turned with him, but Rayn ducked under the blow he had waiting and spun, kicking Dann in the stomach. As Dann doubled over, Rayn's footpaw shot out again, catching Dann in the chin and knocking him onto his back. Dann looked up to see Rayn's sword pointing at his nose. The squirrel assassin smiled. "Good! Very good, Dann. You learn fast."

He sheathed his sword and helped the young warrior up as Song, Janglur, and Rusvul came into sight of the area. Song looked at them both. "What happened? We thought we heard fighting."

Rayn patted Dann on the shoulder. "I was congratulating Dann. Come on, though. Now we go up to the fortress."

They set off, once again making the long journey up the hill. When they came to the courtyard, Rayn led Dann over to a small shed with a number of weapons inside it. There were swords, throwing knives, and a number of the gauntlets that most of the other assassins wore. Rayn turned to Dann and indicated the weapons with his paws. "These are the tools of our trade. And in time, you, Dann, will learn to use them."

He looked at Martin's sword, strapped across Dann's back. "You already know how to use a sword. That makes the first two of our weapons moot points. But there are still the throwing knives, and this," he said, ejecting the short blade that Song had seen when the assassins had first arrived at Redwall. "The hidden blade. This is our signature weapon, the one that allows us to perform kills quickly and quietly."

He retracted the blade. "But you're not ready for it yet. We'll start you off with something simple. The knives."

He turned and took a belt of throwing knives from the wall. "Take these and go over to those targets," he said, pointing at a row of padded targets leaning against the wall of the courtyard.

Dann went over to the targets, joined shortly by Rayn. The others stayed back a short distance, out of the possible path of any wayward knives. Rayn took a throwing knife from his own belt. Holding it by the end of the hilt, he looked at Dann. "Throwing knives can be some of your more useful weapons. If you don't want to get close enough to kill somebeast up close, where you can be seen, you can always use these to slay them from afar. It also enables you to make a kill from the shadows. And you throw it like _so!_" he barked, flipping the knife around so that he was holding the point and then throwing it forward. The knife spun through the air, flashing in the sunlight before thudding into the target, dead-center.

Dann looked at the knife, stunned. He then looked up at Rayn. "I can't do that!"

"You'll learn. They all say that at first."

Dann took a throwing knife from the belt. He tried to flip it over to the point as Rayn had, but fumbled with catching it, eventually letting out a yelp as he accidentally cut his paw on the sharp blade. The knife fell to the ground, glimmering red. Dann bit his lip and cringed, waiting for Rayn to tut in disappointment or shout at him. Instead, he felt something cool and soothing being applied to his paw before a bandage was wrapped around it.

"Don't ask me to kiss it and make it better," Rayn's voice said. He patted the paw and smiled. "Everybeast gets a cut the first time. When I did it, my paws were sliced to ribbons before I got the flip right. Don't be discouraged. You just need to practice."

The lesson was interrupted by a horn echoing through the air. Rayn narrowed his eyes and ran out of the courtyard, down towards the wall.

The Redwallers stared after him, then eventually ran up to the walls. They could see guards and assassins in the streets of the town running towards the wall, where the horn had issued from. Song looked up at Janglur. "What is it, Dad?"

Janglur shrugged. "I don't know, Song. But I don't think it's good."

Rayn ran up the steps to the wall. Looking out over the parapets, he spotted the lone pine marten that stood there, within bowshot. The pine marten cupped his paws around his mouth and shouted up to the wall. "I come by the wish of my lord, Ashren the Warlord. He demands that you return the slaves that escaped from the town he annexed recently."

Rayn looked at Tiber, who had arrived at the wall shortly after he had. The otter looked at him and shook his head. Rayn looked back at the emissary and shouted back. "Your master did not claim the slaves after he took the town before. Why would he change his mind now?"

"That is not for your ears!"

"Then you may tell your master that unless you have a good reason, we will not acquiesce to his demands. And most likely not even if he _does_ have a good reason."

The emissary made to step forward, though archers pointing arrows at him quickly changed his mind. He turned and walked back into the forest. Rayn stared after him for a moment before going back up to the fortress.

When Rayn returned to the courtyard he was immediately swarmed with questions. He held up a paw and silence immediately fell. "Ashren sent an emissary demanding the escaped slaves back. We declined."

There was a murmur of assent and the mob of curious onlookers dispersed. Rayn walked back over to the targeting range. He looked at the Redwallers. "You may leave, now. We're done until your paw heals, Dann."

The Redwallers rose without protest and left. Rayn sighed and turned into the fortress, walking up to Tuscan's loft. The Grand Master turned to him. "I heard the horns," he said. "What did they want?"

"They wanted us to return the slaves. He hadn't claimed them before. We rejected it."

Tuscan nodded. "A good decision. How goes the training?"

"Dann cut himself with a throwing knife today. I let them go. This situation has put me in a bad mood."

Tuscan shook his head. "You mustn't let him get to you, Rayn. One day, he will make his move. And when he does, we will be ready."

Rayn nodded. "Yes, Tuscan." He turned and left.

**Not really much to say about this chapter. R and R!**


	9. Chapter 9

That night, Rusvul was looking at the bandage around Dann's paw. The cut wasn't serious but hurt whenever Dann tried to hold something. The squirrel warrior finally sat back in his chair. "I have to admit. For a killer, that squirrel knows his bandages."

Janglur nodded after taking a look at Dann's paw himself. "He knows his way around weapons, too. Skipper, what went on at the wall today?"

The otter looked up. "A pine marten came through the forest. Next thing I knew, everybeast with a bow or a spear had it pointed at him, and another guard was blowing a horn. Rayn got there quick and asked what he wanted. The pine marten said that Ashren wanted back a bunch of slaves that had escaped from a town he'd conquered. Rayn said that unless Ashren had a good reason, and probably not even then, the slaves would stay here."

The four squirrels all looked at each other.

The next morning, Skipper watched as Rayn and Tiber supervised more preparations. Assassins climbed some of the trees closest to the wall, carrying brightly colored flags that they then stuck up in the high branches. More flags were then carried farther out, and farther, and farther still, until the first line was the closest to the wall. Small piles of rocks were lined up in shorter intervals than the flags, and were then painted white to stand out against the green of the grass that was between the trees and the wall. Skipper saw Rayn pointing at each row individually and making motions that looked like something flying through the air and smashing into the ground. Small jars were piled, with unusual care, at intervals along the bottom of the wall, in baskets. Those near the piles were given strict warnings not to knock them over, with the cost of severe punishment if they did.

Puzzled, Skipper was about to ask Rayn what was going on, when an even odder sight met his eyes.

A small number of trebuchets, their long throwing arms sticking high into the air, were being wheeled into place behind the wall. Tiber and Rayn came through the gates, then walked along the line of siege engines, inspecting every component. Finally, they turned to face each other, nodded, and went their separate ways. Throughout the rest of the day, Rayn could be seen running along the roofs of the town, sometimes followed by other archers that were then placed at large squares. Tiber was walking through the streets, inspecting the guards there and placing more where they were needed.

Other times, when Skipper was relieved, he would see every ship in the bay being loaded with supplies and moved to the other side of the bay as he walked along it. The stone promenade was being guarded as well. Other groups of guards were being taken up to the fortress. Archers were being placed at the top of the keep, above the outer and inner gates, and along the walls, reinforcing the guards that were already there. Skipper once managed to ask one assassin what was going on.

"Preparing." was his answer.

"Preparing for what?" Skipper persisted.

"War. He will come eventually."

Without another word, the assassin walked off. Skipper stared after him, and that night at the inn told the others what he had seen. After he finished, Janglur and Rusvul looked at Song. "Looks like I was right, Song. We really are in a fine old mess."

Song's pretty eyes widened and she stared at the table. Janglur sidled around to her side and hooked an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. "It's alright, Song. None of us knew what would happen when we got here. We were told, sure, but we were never actually prepared for it."

"But what can we do?" Song asked. "What if Ashren gets past the wall and we all get killed? Who's going to go back to Redwall and tell them?"

Janglur shrugged. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, Song. Don't worry."

Up in Tuscan's quarters, however, the mood was even grimmer.

Rayn paced in front of Tuscan, who was, again, sitting at his desk. The assassin squirrel was listing off every completed aspect of the plan they had thought up.

"We've set up distance markers in the forest. The trees in the forest are loosely scattered, so we should have a clear shot at any vermin that pass each marker. The last row, the one closest to the wall, will be for the archers. Anything closer than the trees has been marked for those with spears and javelins, and those with slings and larger rocks. Every ship in the harbor has been fully provisioned and guards are being stationed there night and day. The villagers are ready to leave at a moment's notice."

"Where will you take them?"

"To the fortress, at first. The ships have been moved to the far bank on the other side of the harbor. You recall the passage that runs under the town? We plan to move the villagers first to the fortress, then, if it becomes evident that the vermin are going to break through our defenses, we will move them along the tunnels and onto the ships."

"And of the ships in Ashren's navy?"

"We've had spies working on that," said Tiber, speaking for the first time since the meeting began. "He's using the ships to patrol his own domain, and none of them are shallow enough on the draft to come up the river. If necessary, we will have the Redwallers guide them home."

"And what will you do with them?"

"The squirrel warriors, Dann, and the Skipper and his crew will all be part of the guards. Abbess Songbreeze will be taken to the fortress and kept there, guarded, unless the time should come for her and her fellows to leave. She claims that she is a good fighter, but I would prefer not to test that."

Tuscan nodded. "A wise choice. What else?"

"Any excess food is being taken inside the fortress. The well is still working, so we will have a good supply of water."

"What of the escaped slaves?"

"They are progressing well in their training. Just to be safe, though, we'll put them inside the keep, ready to cover the escape of the townsfolk if necessary."

Tuscan nodded again. "But until then, what?"

"We continue with life as normal. This is all premature, but to pretend that nothing is going to happen would be akin to suicide."

Tuscan looked at him. "How is Dann?"

"I looked at his paw this afternoon. It's progressing well. One more night of rest and he should be able to continue."

Tuscan smiled behind his mask. "Good. You may both go."

Tiber rose, Rayn stopped pacing. They both bowed as one and left the room. As they walked down the stairs, they spoke.

"You know that vermin have a reputation for fighting dirty, don't you, Rayn?"

"I'm aware of that. But you remember our law, don't you?"

Tiber smiled. "I am well aware of it. Nothing is true…"

"Everything is permitted," Rayn finished. "We'll show them that they're not the only ones that can fight dirty."

They came to the bottom of the stairs and said goodnight.

**Sorry if the story's slowed down a little. It's going to pick up again, soon, I promise. R and R!**


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Dann was in the courtyard again, the knife held in his now-healed paw. This time, he wore gloves as he repeatedly flipped (and dropped) the blade. Finally, after what seemed like the umpteenth try, he finally caught it by the tip. His eyes widening with surprise, he hurled it forward. The knife spun through the air and hit the very edge of the target.

Despite this, Rayn was jubilant, hugging Dann. "Good!" he shouted. "Very good! You finally did it!"

They practiced on that for most of the day, until Dann was able to throw the knife with reasonable accuracy and he could catch it repeatedly. As Dann's eyes strayed to the hidden blade, Rayn shook his head. "Not yet. I have to make sure you're ready to use it. There is one last acrobatic feat that you must do in order to prove yourself ready to take the next step."

"What's that?" Dann asked.

He regretted asking the question as he stood on the protruding board, staring down at the pile of hay that was his target. He looked at Rayn, shouting to be heard over the howling of the wind at this height. "_This_ is what I have to do?"

"If you can do it successfully, it will become one of the most useful things you can do. We call it the Leap of Faith."

It most certainly was. Dann looked down at the pile of hay again. It seemed to be growing smaller the longer he waited to jump.

Rayn walked out onto the plank, gently moving around Dann to stand in front of him. He turned his head, looking at the young squirrel out of the corner of his eye. "I'll show you how to do it right. You have to get it right every time, otherwise you may hurt yourself badly, or die. And with the situation as it is now, I'd rather not have you with a broken leg or neck."

He turned forward, then held his arms out to his sides. Without a backward look, Rayn executed a perfect swan dive off of the edge of the plank, flipping forward as he fell. As he jumped, somewhere Dann was sure he heard the call of an eagle. Rayn's form grew smaller and smaller until it vanished into the hay. A few moments later the assassin's head popped out of the pile and his smiled up at Dann, blowing a piece of hay from his nose as he did. "Come on!" he called. "I'll catch you if you miss!"

With this reassurance Dann felt a little less nervous. He walked to the edge of the plank, imitating Rayn. Closing his eyes, he jumped, again hearing the eagle call. He felt the wind rushing past his ears. He hadn't felt anything like he did in his stomach right now since he, Dippler, and Burble had accidentally sent their boat down a hole while chasing the Marlfoxes. The euphoria didn't last long. Before he knew it, Dann landed in something soft. He opened his eyes. Thick, golden hay obscured part of his vision. He could see Song, Rusvul, and Janglur running towards the pile of hay. He realized he hadn't moved and had most likely scared them into thinking he had died from the fall.

He sat up, breathing heavily.

Rusvul reached Dann first and embraced him fiercely. "Thank the seasons, Dann! We thought you'd died!"

"Fortunately, he didn't. Not bad for a first try, Dann."

Rayn walked over and smiled. "You really are ready for the hidden blade."

As the afternoon sun rose over the courtyard, Rayn was teaching Dann how to use the most well-known tool of the assassins. The hidden blade was a short knife, about the length of a paw that was inside a small gauntlet. The gauntlet fit over the paw of the user, concealed for stealth and also readily available as need be. Rayn stood in front of a sackcloth dummy, explaining how to use the blade to Dann. "There's an art to this, Dann. It's not just sneaking up on your target and stabbing them. You have to be quick, clean, and quiet. If you're not quick, you'll miss your chance. If you're not clean, you'll be followed. And if you're not quiet, you'll be discovered. The hidden blade is the most useful weapon in the assassin's arsenal. It's easily concealable, and it collapses out easily, like this."

He let his paw fall to his side, clenching it slightly. The blade dropped from the gauntlet, glittering in the sunlight. Rayn then relaxed his paw, and as his paw uncurled, the blade retracted into the gauntlet. The squirrel nodded at Dann. "Try it."

Dann looked down at the gauntlet he wore. He clenched his paw as Rayn had done, and the blade shot out. Rayn nodded. "Good. Now, I'm going to show you where you would normally stab to kill somebeast."

He walked over to the dummy and ejected his blade. Every time he suggested a place, he stabbed the dummy in that area. "The front or back of the neck. Under the arm, in the small of his back, or in his heart from the front. There are also the eyes or the stomach."

Rayn retracted the blade. "This takes a lot of practice, Dann. It's not a very practical weapon in battle, so say it's just for assignments."

Dann nodded. Rayn nodded back and then waved a paw, dismissing them. Dann gave the hidden blade back to Rayn, then turned and left with the other Redwallers.

That night, Rayn, Tiber, and Tuscan met again in the Grand Master's study. Tuscan looked at Tiber first. "How go the preparations?"

"The walls are holding as much weaponry as we can put on them without restricting our movements. We have bundles of arrows, stacks of spears, piles of rocks, anything that can be thrown or shot, it's on the walls."

Tuscan nodded, then looked at Rayn. "How goes Dann's training?"

"He did the Leap of Faith today. I was surprised. I thought he wouldn't do it."

"Well," Tiber said, "his last name _is_ Reguba."

"That name is just a name until I say otherwise," Rayn snapped. He calmed himself, then turned and resumed speaking to Tuscan. "I also taught him how to use the hidden blade. It won't be much use at the present time, but he may need it eventually."

Tuscan nodded. "A wise precaution. What is tomorrow?"

"Nothing practical. I will teach him our philosophies, and our laws. Then, once he knows them, the final test."

"And then he will be one of us."

Rayn nodded. "Yes."

Tuscan nodded and gestured. Otter and squirrel rose, bowed, and left.

As they walked down the stairs, Tiber turned to Rayn. "What will you do if something goes wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"Dann is young, Rayn. He will most likely get into some form of trouble. What will you think of him then?"

"It depends on the offense. The worst he can do is breach the peace."

Tiber nodded. "I don't think that will happen. Ashren isn't that stupid."

Rayn shrugged. "Who can see into the minds of vermin?"

They reached the bottom of the stairs, bowed to each other, and left.

**I planned the Leap of Faith to be used in the final fight, but the story got away from me. R and R!**


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Dann and Rayn were in the alcove of the fortress. The keep was nearly silent, as all of the guards were at the wall. The only noise came from the rustle of robes as the odd assassin walked in.

At the alcove, Dann sat behind the desk as Rayn knelt beside him. He had told the young squirrel to close his eyes, and to envision himself in the robes of an assassin.

They had been at it most of the morning, and now it was time.

"What is our law, Dann?"

"Nothing is true," Dann whispered with his voice loud in the hall despite its softness. "Everything is permitted."

"Good. What is the creed?"

"Stay your blade from innocents, hide in plain sight…"

"And the third?"

"Do not compromise the order."

"Good. Why do we do this, Dann?"

"Peace. To see the truth in everything."

Rayn nodded. "Good. Very good. But there is one final test."

Dann opened his eyes and looked at him. "What?"

"I am going to send you out on a mock mission. Your task is to collect information on your target, and then use what you have learned to kill your target. There will be assassins around the town, staying in one spot, but they will be hidden. If you can find them, ask them for information."

"How long do I have?"

"As long as it takes. I will give you a moment to collect and prepare yourself."

Rayn set a hidden blade and a belt of throwing knives down in front of Dann. The young squirrel took a deep breath, then rose and put on the gauntlet and belt. Rayn sat down in the chair Dann had vacated. "Good luck, Dann."

Realizing that his trial had begun, Dann ran across the balcony, down the stairs, and out into the courtyard, out of the fortress and into town. His eyes darted everywhere. The assassins that prowled the streets day after day had disappeared. He could see several creatures standing in one spot. None were looking at him.

Not directly, at least.

Dann looked out of the corner of his eye and saw an otter doing the same. The otter turned towards him as Dann approached. It was Tiber, and he smiled as the young squirrel reached him. He wasn't wearing his white robe, instead clad in a dirty shirt and shorts. "Finally! I was wondering when you'd find somebeast. What can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for information."

Tiber nodded. "Yes, Rayn said you would. All of us here are supposed to give you one set of information. There are nine of us, but only three pieces of information are needed to find your target. My piece is this: When the sun is high, go to the market."

"Where in the market?" Dann asked.

Tiber would say no more, however. He jumped onto a barrel and then onto the rooftops, running along them out of sight. Dann stared after him. Only three pieces of information. Two to go then. He walked along the town's streets again. A mouse bumped against him as he squeezed by, moving into another small plaza.

Dann was halfway across the space before he realized something. Turning, he ran back towards the mouse, managing to thread through the crowds without making any noise. Finally, he reached the mouse. He hadn't stopped moving, but Dann remembered the look in his eyes when he had looked on after Dann when they passed each other. It was the piercing, analytical look of every assassin he'd met. He didn't look like he was going to stop walking, so Dann moved in closer. He very carefully moved his paw closer to the mouse's nondescript clothing. Then, almost faster than the eye could follow, he whipped his paw in and out again, turning down a corner as if he had not just pickpocketed somebeast. He unfolded the scrap of paper. It was a drawing of the marketplace, with a small letter x in the northeast corner. There was a stage there.

Two down. Dann ripped up the paper and tossed the pieces aside before going back out into the day. It was hot, and the sun shined brightly overhead. Dann walked across the street, but was suddenly grabbed from behind. Acting purely on teachings, he threw himself forward. His attacker suddenly found himself thrown onto his back, and Dann was sitting on him with a hidden blade at his throat.

"Talk." he ordered. "Tell me all you know about my target."

The hedgehog assassin smiled. "My, you _do_ learn fast. Very well, then. Your target is surrounded by four guards. They will be evenly spaced in a semicircle around him, and the best time of day to strike would be noon, because that is when the place is most crowded. Their nerves will be frayed, and they will most likely be unable to see you coming, though they will be able to pick you out instantly after you kill one of them close-up."

Dann nodded and replaced the blade. Getting up, he bowed. He looked up at the sun again, squinting against the glare. Finally, he deduced that noon was a short time away. He climbed a ladder onto the roofs and ran along them, stopping suddenly as he spotted a cloaked figure standing on the edge of the roof. Looking down at an angle, Dann realized that the space that the figure was guarding was the marketplace. He could see the guards, clad like the one nearby, all in cloaks.

The hedgehog had said that the ones in the marketplace would notice him instantly if he attacked them directly. So he wouldn't. Not yet. Carefully inching around the pillar he had taken cover behind; Dann suddenly darted forward, dragging the form backwards before stabbing it in the back with the hidden blade. The form went limp and Dann moved on, jumping over an alley. The sun was now directly overhead. Dann moved to another alley and dropped discreetly in, now drawing four throwing knives from his belt. He sighted in on the first guard, waiting for a gap in the crowd. Spotting one, he spun the knife in the air and then hurled it. The knife hit the guard in the side of the neck and it crumpled. Dann repeated the process, moving closer to his target after every guard. He finally got close enough and saw that the hedgehog hadn't been entirely truthful. Two other guards stood on the steps leading to the stage. Neither they nor the target was speaking, or even moving. Dann drew two other throwing knives. Then, sprinting from his hiding place, he hurled the knives. The guards crumpled and Dann ran up the steps with his hidden blade out. He then tackled the target against the wall, the blade sinking into something malleable and torn and…sandy? He looked down. Sand was pouring out of the hole in a steady trickle, though the wound was lethal, in the dummy's heart.

He suddenly became conscious of the fact that there was no sound coming from the marketplace now. Turning, he saw that each and every one of the creatures was staring at him. Then, one stepped into view. It was Tiber. Dann looked around and saw everybeast smiling and applauding. Two cloaked squirrels in the back removed their hoods, revealing Janglur and Rusvul. They grinned at him and he grinned back. Rayn dropped down from the rooftops above him. "Well done, Dann!" he said. "You passed."

He then lowered his voice. "I will come to collect you tonight. Make sure you are ready. You do not need to bring any of your weapons."

Dann looked at him. "What's going on?" he asked.

"You passed the final test, Dann. You are now able to become an honorary member of our order."

Dann smiled as he saw Song detach herself from the crowd and race up the steps to hug him. When he looked back at Rayn, the squirrel had disappeared. Dann looked back at the now-silent crowd and found that, except for Janglur and Rusvul, walking across the plaza, the crowd had disappeared.

The courtyard, once full of assassins, had been emptied.


	12. Chapter 12

That night, Dann stood in front of the door to the inn. There was a knock and Dann opened the door to see Rayn standing there. The squirrel assassin beckoned. Dann followed him out of the room and along the pier. This time, they walked up to the fortress through the streets. After climbing the hill and entering the keep, Rayn motioned Dann up a staircase and then went up another.

Dann climbed the stairs steadily, then stood in front of a door. An acolyte opened it and Dann entered a large room. The far side was obscured by white silk curtains. The acolyte opened the curtains, and Dann entered.

The room was large, but there was only a handful of creatures in it besides himself. There was his father, Janglur, Skipper, Song, Tuscan, Tiber, and Rayn. The three assassins stood in front of him, with Tuscan in the center and the others flanking him. Dann stopped a short distance away. Tuscan raised a bandaged paw and beckoned. Dann took a few more steps forward until he was only an arm's reach away. Tuscan then stepped to the side as Rayn came to the front.

"Kneel, Dann."

Dann knelt. He kept his head lowered as Rayn spoke, the squirrel assassin staring straight ahead. "Dannflor Reguba, do you swear that you will follow our laws and work to better yourself and the order as a whole, for as long as you are with us?"

Dann nodded. "Yes. I do."

Rayn smiled, but the smile soon disappeared as he began speaking again. "Good. Then I say this to you: Be without fear in the face of your enemies. Be brave, and upright that fate may be kind to you. Speak the truth always, even if it leads to your death. Safeguard the helpless, and do no wrong. That is your oath."

Dann made to rise, but was knocked to the floor as Rayn hit him across the face. Dann looked up at the squirrel assassin in surprise. Rayn gave a half-smile. "And that is so you remember it."

Tuscan finally spoke. "Rise an apprentice, and a member of our order."

Dann nodded. "Thank you," he whispered. It was all he could say.

Rayn smiled. "Get back to the inn, Dann. Your first assignment for tomorrow will be guard duty. The eastern post. Meet me at the wall and I will lead you to it. You will stay there until relieved and then return and report anything unusual."

Dann nodded. He turned and followed the Redwallers out of the room. When they were out of the room, Rusvul hugged his son. "Ye did great, Dann. And you got out of it mostly intact, to boot!"

Janglur smiled. "I'm sure ye'll make a good apprentice to Rayn, Dann. But come on, you're going to need some rest before you go out tomorrow."

Dann nodded in agreement. "Most likely." He looked at Song. She smiled, but Dann didn't know if it was forced or not. He mouthed "I'm staying at Redwall," to her, and her smile broadened to show her perfect, white teeth.

They went back to the inn, and Dann fell asleep almost instantly.

**Sorry for the shortness of this one, I'll post another to keep you occupied.**


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, Dann woke up before the others. He got up and put on his sword, going over and opening the door as he slipped out quietly.

The town was already bustling, even a few hours after dawn. Dann, remembering Rayn's instructions, walked down to the wall. He approached the gate and saw the squirrel standing there, his arms loaded with a large stack of green cloth, a belt of throwing knives, and a hidden blade. As Dann stopped, Rayn took the cloth from the stack and tossed it to Dann. The young squirrel unfolded it, revealing the green color of an acolyte robe. He put it on and donned the other weapons as Rayn spoke to him.

"Normally there isn't any activity over near the guard posts. We haven't had a reason to violate the peace yet. If any of Ashren's creatures come through, say that this is our land. If they refuse, you can fight them, but please _try_ not to kill any of them."

Dann nodded. Rayn presented him with a small tool belt, then, after Dann had put it on, walked out of the opening gates. Dann followed.

They walked through the forest for a short time, until coming to an area where the trees were more spread out. Rayn pointed out a small, circular area that was surrounded by a low wall. There were four gaps in the wall, which surrounded a tree in the center. Rayn pointed at the tree. "There's your post. You'll be relieved at sometime around midafternoon. Practice, nap, or do something to pass the time, but _stay alert_."

He took off the haversack from his back and chucked it at Dann, then turned and ran off into the forest.

Dann walked into the clearing and sat down.

Rayn ran through the woods, jumping into a tree and running out along a branch before jumping forward, rolling forward in the air and landing on the wall. He then ran down the stairs and up to the fortress, climbing the flight of stairs to Tuscan's room.

The squirrel Grand Master was painting when he arrived.

"One last stroke…done." Tuscan turned and beckoned him forward. "Come. I've just finished."

Rayn walked over to him and looked at the painting. It was a mirror image of the bay. He smiled. "It looks wonderful."

Tuscan chuckled. "Thank you. Dann is at his post?"

Rayn nodded. "Yes. I think he will do well."

Tuscan smiled behind his mask. "If the worst comes to fruition, you will step into my place, Rayn?"

Rayn hesitated for a moment. He wanted to say that Tuscan wasn't going to die any time soon, but he knew that the squirrel would deny it. He finally bit his lip and nodded. "Yes. But don't you think-"

"Do not protest, Rayn. I have not told you why I asked that question."

"You're dying," Rayn replied. "What other reason is there?"

"I fear that today may be the last day that I am able to fulfill my duties."

Rayn stared at him. "What do you mean?"

"I cannot explain it. I feel though, that my time is nearing its end."

"No!" Rayn said. "We still need you! You can't die right now!"

Tuscan rose faster than Rayn thought he could. The squirrel Grand Master moved almost nose-to-nose with him, his normally kind eyes now angry. "Listen to me, Rayn. I trained you so that _you_ would be Grand Master when my time came. Do not disappoint me by denying what you can plainly see in front of you!"

Rayn backed away. "I'm not denying. I just wish it killed you slower."

Without another word, he turned and walked out.

The sun was high in the sky when the four vermin entered the guard post. Dann looked up and rose. All of them wore armor, though the one that looked like the veteran among them wore a cloak. The pine marten walked forward and jerked his head. "This is our land, young 'un. You should clear off."

"This land belongs to the assassins."

The vermin laughed. Their leader silenced them with a look, then turned back to Dann. "Not anymore. Lord Ashren wants this land. And he always gets what he wants. So I suggest that you turn around and go back home, or let us kill you."

Dann pulled his sword from his back, holding it in the guard position Rayn had taught him. "No."

The pine marten shrugged, pulling out his own sword. He held it in an odd position, one paw holding it with the blade lying across his shoulders. He then swung the blade, Dann blocking it, throwing it off, and spinning as he launched his own blow.

The pine marten blocked it and spun low, drawing a knife from his boot. He stabbed with it but Dann avoided it at the same time he blocked another blow from the pine marten's sword. Dann blocked a third blow then brought his sword down on the pine marten's off paw. The vermin yelped and dropped his dagger. Dann pressed the attack, swinging his sword relentlessly as he drove the pine marten back toward his fellows. The pine marten moved to the left, out of the way of another blow. He raised his sword and then let it fall in a downward chop that Dann blocked. The young squirrel spun, throwing the blade off and causing the pine marten to be taken off balance. He staggered forward and Dann's sword blade sliced him across the throat.

As Dann came to a stop, the pine marten gurgled and fell over, his blood soaking into the grass. The other three vermin looked at his corpse, then at Dann, then fled.

Shaking, Dann sheathed his sword and took off, back towards the village.

**We're getting to the climax now. This'll be the last chapter I post for a while, I'm going up to Illinois to spend Christmas with my grandparents. I'll post more as soon as I get back. R and R!**


	14. Chapter 14

Rayn and Tiber were discussing the defenses when the doors opened. Dann ran inside, skidded to a stop, and began babbling.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do it, they attacked me and they wouldn't leave and-."

Rayn clamped his paw over Dann's mouth. "Take a deep breath, Dann. What happened?"

Dann took a deep breath and spoke slowly. "There was a group of vermin that came to my post a little while ago. I tried to make them leave, but they said that the land I was on belonged to Ashren now. The leader tried to kill me when I wouldn't leave, and I accidentally killed him."

"You did _what?_" Rayn growled, stepping forward.

"It was an accident! I knocked him off balance and I thought he'd go backwards, but he went right into the path of my sword!"

Rayn grabbed Dann by the shoulders and shook him, hard. "Do you have _any idea _what you've done? You just killed one of Ashren's officers! When he finds out-"

He was cut off suddenly by a horn. Cursing, Rayn let go of Dann and ran out of the keep, Tiber hot on his heels.

Janglur and Rusvul, who had taken watch duty today, looked on in awe of what they were seeing.

Marching towards the wall was a massive army of vermin. There were thousands of them of all different kinds, though pine martens and sables seemed to be the dominant part. In front of them, surrounded by black-clad guards, strode a pine marten. He looked both grizzled and cunning, a large sword hung at his waist and a confident smile was on his lips as the army got closer and closer to the walls.

"Hold your fire!" Rayn shouted as he and Tiber reached the wall. "Nobeast shoot!"

The army stopped at a shouted command. The pine marten, who was obviously Ashren, cupped his paws around his mouth and shouted up at Rayn. "You've done it now, assassin! The truce is broken!"

Rayn gripped the wall as if trying to break it before running down the stairs with a group of other assassins. As he came to the gate, a voice stopped him.

"I think that _I_ will negotiate this time, Rayn."

Rayn turned. Escorted by more assassins, Tuscan was coming towards the gate.

"What are you doing here?" Rayn hissed at him. "You should be in your room!"

Tuscan looked at him. "I am Grand Master, not you, Rayn. I will decide when I can leave my chambers."

Rayn hesitated, but nodded. He and the others then pushed the gate open. Tiber joined them as they walked out, the other assassins following in their wake. Ashren led his guard forward, stopping them a short distance away from the assassins. When both details had stopped moving, the leaders walked forward. Tuscan, Rayn, and Tiber from the assassins, while Ashren stepped forward alone. The pine marten gave a smirk as he looked at them all. "You should all return to your wall. I look forward to granting you a quick death."

"I think that _you_ should retire unharmed to your fortress, Ashren. The one who violated the peace will be punished severely."

Ashren looked at Tuscan skeptically, one eyebrow raised.

"I swear it," Tuscan asserted.

Ashren looked at all three of them. "One of your acolytes has slain one of my officers."

"One out of dozens, Ashren. Surely you can promote another?"

"That's the problem. Good officers are hard to come by. I will return to my fortress, but the one that violated the truce will die by the Raven Guard's swords if not by yours."

He turned and shouted a command to his horde. The army turned and began moving away. Rayn turned to the wall and shouted in a voice that carried to every ear within range. "_Dann!"_

Dann left the wall and came through the open gates. Tuscan looked at Rayn. "This is the one?"

Rayn nodded, glaring at Dann.

Tuscan took a short wooden rod from his robes. "When we brought you into our order, you swore to follow our rules, Dann. You have broken the third and most important part of the creed. Do not compromise the order."

"It was an-"

"Don't give us excuses, Dann." Rayn said. "You must be punished as an example."

Tuscan walked towards Dann. "Kneel, young 'un."

Dann knelt. Tuscan began speaking, and he could tell that the Grand Master was angry.

"I am the Grand Master, Dann. And you will learn your place."

Dann didn't have long to wait as Tuscan swung the rod. The thing caught him across the face. Dann's head jerked to one side, then the other as Tuscan swung the rod repeatedly, hitting the young squirrel in the face each time. Through it all, the other assassins showed no sign of emotion.

"Dann!" Rusvul shouted, struggling against the guards holding him back.

Tuscan struck Dann a hard enough blow that the squirrel fell to the ground. Tuscan continued bringing the rod down, finally stopping after at least a minute of unrestrained beating.

Dann had numerous cuts and bruises on his face and body, and his eyes were closed.

As Tuscan made to replace the rod, he dropped it. Breathing heavily, the Grand Master tilted. Rayn managed to catch him in time while Tiber called for a stretcher.

The stretcher was brought and Tuscan laid on it. Breathing heavily, Tuscan beckoned to Rayn. As his protégé bent closer, Tuscan whispered in his ear.

"Be kind to him. Do not repeat my mistakes."

Rayn rose and Tuscan was borne away. Dann, still unconscious, was being loaded onto another stretcher. This one, however, was carried by members of Skipper's crew. The Redwallers came out and surrounded him, Rusvul glaring at Rayn with unrestrained hatred.

"We have an infirmary in the fortress," Rayn said. "You can put him there."

They didn't answer, merely moving back inside the gates. Thunder crashed in the distance, where a storm was brewing. Rayn looked at the flecks of Dann's blood on the grass before heading back inside, the gates closing behind him.

**Here we go! First chapter in over a week! Hope you enjoyed it. I'll post another to make up for the absence.**


	15. Chapter 15

Dann's eyelids fluttered, then opened to see Song staring back at him. The squirrelmaid smiled. "He's awake!"

Paws shuffled and Janglur, Skipper and Rusvul came into view, smiling as well. Rusvul patted Dann's paw. "You had us worried there, Dann. How do you feel?"

Dann closed his eyes and laid his head back. "Horrible. Where are Tuscan and Rayn?"

A voice came from Dann's right. "Tuscan is at this moment in bed, fighting for his life. I, on the other hand, am here."

Rusvul rose and drew his sling. "I warned you to stay out of here!"

"He's my apprentice. I am entitled to see him."

"He's _my _son! As soon as he's better, we're leaving!"

"Really?" Rayn asked. "With Ashren's army on our doorstep? They will be watching the river unless Ashren attacks. You won't get back to Redwall as long as this war persists."

Janglur turned, glaring at Rayn too. "It's not Dann's fault that this happened-"

"On the contrary," Rayn said. "If Dann had not killed that officer, we would not be in this mess, he would not be in bed, and Tuscan would not be dying even as we speak!"

"Why didn't _you_ beat Dann then?" Skipper asked.

"Because, Skipper, had _I_ beaten Dann, his eyes might not have been open right now. In fact, he may not have been in this bed."

This statement silenced everybeast in the room. Dann sat up with effort, looking at Rayn. "What can we do?"

"Now that Ashren has a good reason to fight, nothing. He promised that if we did not kill you, his horde will. If we send you back out on guard duty, I have no doubt that he will send creatures to try and kill you."

Song looked up, surprised. "Kill him?"

"Thatwould satisfy him and also would be the first step to taking this village."

Dann looked down. "How long have I been out?"

"Only a few hours. But that is long enough. As soon as you're well, you will continue guard duty."

Rusvul stepped forward, grabbing the assassin by his collar. "You can't send my son out there. I won't have him die on your watch!"

Rayn slapped Rusvul's paw aside. "I warned you, Rusvul. You are a warrior. You understand. And until your son proves himself to me, in my eyes, neither he, nor you deserve the title of Reguba."

Without further ado Rayn turned and left. Skipper turned to Dann. "You sure you'll be alright, Dann?"

Dann nodded. "I'm fine."

Song put a paw on his shoulder. "You should sleep some more. While you were out, the healers said it wouldn't take long for the wounds to heal, but sleep should make them go away faster."

Dann nodded again, laying back. He fell asleep almost instantly, and the Redwallers all looked at each other.

Rayn strode out of the keep and into the courtyard, the rain falling onto the dirt. Seeing Tiber enter through the main gate, he called to him. "Tiber!"

The otter turned and ran over, front-flipping over the veranda's railing to a point directly in front of Rayn. "Yes?"

"What news?"

"Ashren's horde hasn't made any significant movements. He's recalling the river garrisons, though."

Rayn nodded. "That makes sense. The truce is violated. Even though we made terms, now he just needs a good reason to do it. The deaths of any more of his creatures will be enough to set him off."

"What about Dann?"

"He woke up for a bit. He was still awake when I left the room, but they've probably made him go back to sleep."

"When will he be fit for the field again?"

"About two days, the healers say."

"You sound mad. Something bothering you?"

"Not something. Somebeast. Rusvul is angry with me."

"He has a right to be. You supported Tuscan flaying Dann within an inch of his life."

"He needed to learn. If we hadn't punished him, he may have done it again."

"Do you really believe what he said? That it was an accident?"

"I didn't expect it, but even we make mistakes."

"Then why did we punish him?"

"As an example. How is Tuscan?"

"Fading fast. The healers say he only has a few hours. Possibly less."

Rayn bit his lip. "Thank you, Tiber."

The otter nodded and walked down another passage.

Rayn sighed and went up the staircase to Tuscan's room. As he entered the room, he saw five healers clustered around Tuscan's bed.

The healers suddenly dispersed and left. One of them looked at him and shook his head. Rayn bit his lip. He walked over to Tuscan. The Grand Master was still and quiet. He moved closer, now seeing that his eyes were closed. Rayn got to the foot of his bed and knelt, staring at the closest thing to a father he'd ever known.

Tuscan stirred. Turning his head briefly, he smiled behind his mask. "Oh. Hello."

Rayn didn't speak, only mouthing "Hello" back.

Tuscan gave a short chuckle. "I was dreaming. About the day I found you. Do you remember it?"

Rayn nodded. "I was scared of you. Scared of all of you. I didn't want to learn how to be like you."

"Ah, but you did." Tuscan said, resting a bandaged paw on Rayn's own. "When I am gone, Rayn, you will be Grand Master. Do not be angry at Dann for what I have done."

Rayn shook his head. Tears were now starting to trickle down his face. "I won't, Tuscan. Father."

Tuscan smiled again, closed his eyes and moved his head again. It looked like he was sleeping, though his chest had stopped its rhythmic rise and fall.

Rayn bowed his head, now sobbing uncontrollably.

**So now you see another side of Rayn. Sorry about me being gone for so long, but my grandparents don't have a computer. R and R!**


	16. Chapter 16

The storm had cleared by the next day, after the preparations had been made. Every assassin in the order had turned out. Each was wearing a black robe, the hoods up. The floor of the courtyard was obscured, everybeast inside it silent as Tuscan's body, in state, was carried out of the keep. It was borne by six other assassins and escorted by Rayn and Tiber, both in black robes.

From a window in the infirmary, Dann, Song, Rusvul, and Janglur watched. The honor guard bore Tuscan's body into a small staircase that led underground.

"That must be where all of the other Grand Masters are buried," Song said.

Dann bit his lip, looking away. The wounds on his face were nearly healed, but the fact that he had caused this still gnawed away at his memory.

Rusvul noticed and placed a paw on his son's shoulder. "Don't worry, Dann. It was an accident. You have nothing to blame yourself for."

Rayn and Tiber turned and faced the crowd of assassins as the bearers entered the crypt, carrying Tuscan's body to its final rest. When the bearers came back out again, a bell somewhere began ringing.

Through it all, Rayn's face remained impassive, though the tears trickling down his face betrayed what he was really feeling.

He walked back into the keep; the other assassins breaking up as well as the bearers shut the tomb.

A few hours later, they were gathered again. Rayn had not changed out of the black robes, standing almost completely still on the platform that also functioned as a porch. Flags emblazoned with the order's symbol hung from the walls, and as the rest of the order watched, Rayn took a silver dagger from a sheath held out to him by an acolyte. He took the dagger by the blade and began to squeeze it.

Again, the Redwallers were watching. Skipper looked skeptical. "Why is he doing that?"

"The Grand Masters make a blood oath to serve the order faithfully and wisely," Dann said, remembering what Rayn had taught him.

"Shh!" Song hissed as Rayn began speaking.

"As bound by the blood that flows through my veins, I, Rayn Airrunner, swear to uphold the safety of this village and our order. If I should fail to do so, I will die honorably, in battle, to join the countless others that have gone before me."

By this time he was squeezing the dagger so hard that there was a steady trickle of blood flowing down his paw and dripping onto the cobblestones of the platform. Finally, Rayn released his hold on the dagger. The acolyte took it back, and Rayn turned and walked into the fortress. There was applause, but though it was enthusiastic, there was no cheering and it stopped a short time later.

Tiber walked up to them. "Rayn would like to see you all. He's inside, by that alcove. Dann can show you the way."

Dann nodded and led the Redwallers into the building.

As they came up the stairs and around to the desk, Dann could see Rayn wrapping a bandage around his paw. As they came to the desk, he finished and watched them line up in front of him.

The squirrel assassin stood. "I am told that you witnessed both the funeral and my becoming the new Grand Master."

They all nodded. Rayn looked at Dann. "How do you feel?"

"Good enough," Dann replied.

The squirrel assassin nodded. "Good. You will go back to your post tomorrow at dawn. You know where it is. This time, defend yourself only if it is necessary. You will be relieved at midafternoon."

Dann nodded. Rusvul glared at Rayn, the assassin staring back at him impassively. He looked at Song. "Mother Abbess, may I have a word? In private?"

Song nodded. Rayn rose and took her by the shoulder, leading her into the far corner of the room, away from the eyes of the Redwallers. "I want you to stay inside the keep during the siege."

"I can fight!" Song protested.

Rayn looked at her seriously. "Think of this, Mother Abbess. Redwall needs you. I will not have you die needlessly on my watch. If the keep is breached, you may either fight or run. But until then, stay here."

Song took her eyes away from him, looking around for a moment before biting her lip and nodding. Rayn nodded back and clapped her on the shoulder, then walked back out towards the Redwallers.

As they came back, Rayn looked at them all. "You may go."

The Redwallers left without protest. Rayn sighed, then went up to Tuscan's room.

The place seemed dead without Tuscan in it. The bed was freshly made, everything impeccably organized, as Tuscan had left it. Rayn went to one of the gaps in the wall, pushing past the silk curtain to look down on the village. He closed his eyes, hoping that he was strong enough to withstand the test that was coming.

**The idea of Rayn scarring himself came from the Death Gate Cycle, which has an order of assassins in it that symbolize membership by scarring their hands with a dagger. R and R!**


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning, Dann woke an hour before dawn. Getting up, he dressed himself and placed his sword on his back, along with the gauntlet that held his hidden blade as well as a belt of throwing knives. Shouldering the haversack Tiber had given him for today, he went out onto the pier, walking across the promenade and through the town. He went through the gates, which closed after him. Walking away into the forest, Dann made his way through to the circle that was his station. He sat down, putting his sword and throwing knives against the tree. He sat there for hours, watching.

It was close to midafternoon when they came.

Dann was napping lightly, but opened his eyes upon hearing their steps. He looked around. In three of the four gaps in the wall around the guard post, there stood figures, cloaked in black. He recognized them. They had accompanied Ashren the day he had nearly attacked the town.

None of them spoke, but all drew their swords. Dann unconsciously reached for his and gripped the hilt, drawing it and holding it steady in one swift movement.

None of the three spoke, or even moved. They were as still as stone, except for where the wind rustled their trappings. Then they moved as one.

Dann met one of them in the middle of its charge. It was caught off guard for a moment, which allowed him to drive it back across the guard post as the other two rushed him. Dann managed to push the attacker back even as another slid by him, its sword catching him a glancing blow on his back. Dann felt the razor-sharp blade cut into his shoulder and cried out in pain. It gave the attacker he had pinned against the wall a chance to push him off, head-butting the young squirrel twice before kicking him to the ground. Dann rolled with the impact and came up on his footpaws, his sword ready. The attacker ran forward, swinging its sword. Dann parried its blows and immediately knew that these vermin would not be as easily dispatched as the other one had been.

As Dann as his attacker dueled, the other two circled, waiting for a chance to close in with the lone squirrel they had been sent to kill. Dann blocked another blow and pushed, pressing the blade into the ground. He was caught off guard by the attacker lashing out and hitting him across the face, knocking him back a few steps. As it ran towards him, Dann stumbled. He swung his sword blindly, managing to disembowel the oncoming foe by pure luck.

The attacker fell heavily and lay there, unmoving.

Dann turned to the other two. The next one ran at him, coming in from a high angle as its sword glinted in the sun. Dann blocked the attack and pushed the sword to the side, spinning around the attacker. It flourished its blade and Dann's eyes couldn't help tracking it. The attacker seized the moment to charge at him. Dann managed to knock its stabbing tip off course, the blade instead going into his shoulder. Dann cried out again, but twisted, managing to get himself free and swung at the creature, slicing Martin's sword across its back and making it drop to the ground, dead.

Dann turned just in time for the final attacker to punch him in the face. It drove him back across the circle of the guard post, striking him again and again. Dann managed to avoid a blow, biting down on the arm that was reaching past his face. The thing did not cry out in pain as he'd thought. Instead it pushed Dann away with its footpaw, then picked him up by the throat. Carrying him a short distance it threw him, making him slam against the tree. Dann fell heavily, trying to rise as the thing hit him in the face once again. It knelt, raising a dagger for a final blow. Struggling to keep his eyes open, Dann clenched a paw and thrust it upward, the blade going somewhere into where the creature's face would be. There was no scream of pain, but the final attacker toppled over. Dann's fluttering eyes took in its body before his head lolled to one side, his eyes closing.

Tiber was the relief that day; to make sure Dann hadn't gotten into any trouble. He had been wrong, gasping in surprise as he saw the state the clearing was in.

Three cloaked bodies littered the ground. There was a fourth in green. Tiber ran over to Dann's body, picking the squirrel up. Dann didn't respond to his attempts at rousing him, but he was still breathing. Tiber got up and ran for the village as fast as he could. Rayn would want to know. The truce was broken.

Now there was war.

A short time later, when Tiber ran from the forest carrying a body, curiosity was immediately aroused. When the otter told the gatekeepers that Dann had been attacked, there was anger. When it was realized that Ashren would surely not tolerate the loss of three of his personal guard, there was fear.

And it was all eclipsed by both the worry of the Redwallers and the anger of Rayn as they converged on him. As Tiber set Dann down gently, Rayn approached him.

"What happened?"

"He was attacked. Three of Ashren's personal guard. He killed them all by himself, but if we don't act quickly, they may do what they were there for posthumously."

Rayn nodded. He picked up Dann and ran to the fortress, the Redwallers and Tiber following in his wake.

As the group burst into the infirmary, Rayn skidded to a stop and gently placed Dann down on a bed. As he did, he took in the young squirrel's injuries. Dann's face was bruised and bloody, his shoulder and back were bleeding. His other shoulder had apparently popped out of place, hanging limply off the side of the bed.

In short, it didn't look good.

He looked up at Tiber. "He's badly injured, but he will live if we act quickly." He turned and gripped Dann's arm. "This needs to come back in first, or it won't heal properly. Hold him still."

Tiber nodded and ran over to the opposite side of the bed, holding Dann in place on the bed as Rayn pushed as hard as he could. The shoulder went back into its proper place with a loud, wet _pop_. Dann sat bolt upright screaming from the pain, but immediately passed out again from blood loss.

Healers had arrived by now, shooing the Grand Master and his friend away while they worked and wrapped the bleeding cuts in bandages and poultices. When they had tied the bandages, the head healer turned to the group. "We've done all we can. We will give him some medicine, but other than that, what this young squirrel needs right now is rest. All of you go! Including you, Grand Master!"

Without further ado she pushed them out of the door and slammed it after them. Rayn shook his head, chuckling. "The healers. The one group of creatures that Tuscan never had full control over."

He led them away from the room and to a small room. Inside it there were several comfortable armchairs, several tables, and small holes in the walls that let the wind come through to cool the room. As the Redwallers sat down, Rayn nodded. "Stay here. I'll check with the healers later to see if Dann's alright, but for now, we'd best stay out of their way."

He turned and left the room, Tiber following and shutting the door behind him.

As the two assassins walked down the hallway, Tiber looked at Rayn. "Why do you think Ashren did that?"

"He did say that if we didn't kill Dann, he would. I guess he decided to make good on his threat."

Tiber nodded. "How long do you think we have?"

"He'll have to build siege equipment, stock up on food, arm any new recruits, and get them organized. With an army as large as his, we may have four days, maybe five. That gives us time to prepare."

"But we've done all we can."

Rayn nodded. "True. In four days, move all of the villagers into the fortress, but have them stay ready to leave at a moment's notice for the tunnels."

Tiber nodded and turned off down an intersecting hallway. Rayn watched him go, then turned and went in the opposite direction.

**The fight scene in this chapter was taken from Kingdom of Heaven, where the protagonist is attacked by three knights who were hired to kill him. R and R!**


	18. Chapter 18

The days seemed to pass by quickly. The order's healers were skilled at their craft, and by the third day, Dann was up and walking. Rayn stood by the door, watching the Redwallers rejoice at knowing that Dann would be all right. He was looking out the window when he realized quiet had fallen. Looking over at the Redwallers again, he cocked his head. Dann had risen and walked over to him. Rayn kept his eyes on Dann's paws, watching in case he went for his sword.

And thus, he was caught completely off guard when Dann embraced him fiercely. Visibly thrown, Rayn stumbled backwards. It took him a moment to realize that Dann was speaking to him. The young squirrel had his face embedded in the black robe, apologizing for killing Tuscan, for dooming the village, for making him so angry, for failing him as a student, for-

Rayn grabbed Dann by the shoulders and held him at arm's length away from him. Kneeling so that he could be eye-to-eye, he smiled gently at Dann. "It's alright, Dann. I forgive you. And you haven't failed. On the contrary, you've been through things no other assassin has done. And there'll be more to come soon." He tenderly hugged the young squirrel, then rose and left the room. The Redwallers stared after him, Rusvul with a new image of the Grand Master in his mind.

As Rayn walked down the hallway towards the entrance hall, a call stopped him. The assassin turned to see Rusvul running down the hall towards him. Rayn folded his arms. "Yes, Rusvul?"

The warrior squirrel bit his lip before taking a deep breath and starting to talk. "I was wrong about you, when I thought you didn't care about Dann. All of these things you were making him do, all of these dangerous things…you were just teaching him."

Rayn nodded. "Yes. I was. As I told you before, Rusvul, pain is part of the learning process. Dann has been through far more pain than most of us have been through. And so, he has learned much. If we all survive this, he will truly be one of us."

Without further ado, he turned and walked away, Rusvul looking on after him.

Rayn walked over to the entrance hall, turning abruptly and going over to the staircase that led to Tuscan's room. He had come up here every day, naively expecting Tuscan to be there, at the easel, or the desk, or sleeping. The room was still the same as ever, but without Tuscan, its chosen inhabitant, inside it, it felt empty. Incorporeal. Dead.

Rayn walked over to the desk, shifting through the many pieces of parchment piled on top of it. He finally stopped at one. It was a drawing of a young squirrel dressed in the green robes of an acolyte. He couldn't have been more than ten seasons old, and was sleeping soundly, curled up in a mound of straw. Rayn stared at the drawing. Turning the piece of parchment over, he found words. Sitting down in the chair, he began to read.

_Rayn,_

_If you are reading this, you have finally summoned up the courage to take a look at the mound of papers I call a desk. Whatever my cause of death, I ask you not to blame yourself for it. Be kind to the others, and if the truce is broken during your life, defend the village as best as you can. I taught you everything I knew, and more. You are undoubtedly one of the best assassins the order has ever had. Do not dwell on my death, because I am sure that you have more pressing matters to attend to. I hope you manage to find yourself a life that has nothing to do with killing. The picture on the front is of you, after your first day of being an official member of our order. You had been patrolling all day, and fell asleep immediately after you entered the room. You looked so peaceful I didn't want to disturb you. So I didn't. You always knew me to be a good artist, and I hope you find the time to look at this before your mind is preoccupied._

_Be well, my son._

_Tuscan_

Rayn looked at the drawing again, then at the letter, reading the final words over and over again. He smiled. The feeling had been mutual. He gently folded up the piece of parchment, sticking it into an empty pouch on his belt. He then left the room and went down the stairs again, his thoughts occupied with how he could live up to what Tuscan had asked of him.

***

It was the fourth day. Night had fallen. Dann was out in the courtyard, taking in the quiet after sneaking out of the inn. He had never gotten his own chance to say goodbye to Tuscan. He knew where the crypt was. Walking across the courtyard to it, he stopped upon seeing that the entrance was already open. Descending the stairs, he got his first look at the resting place of every Grand Master the order had known. Inlaid with precious metals and stones, each coffin was a wonder to behold. In the center of a small, circular room at the end of the hallway, he could hear noises. It sounded like…sobbing?

Turning and walking down the hallway, Dann cautiously went into the room. Inside was a single coffin that he knew would be Tuscan's. He knew, because Rayn was on his knees, leaning against it as tears trickled down his face.

Dann came forward, Rayn not hearing the scuffing noise his paws made on the stone floor. Dann knelt by the Grand Master and touched his shoulder gently. Rayn started, then looked over his shoulder as he hastily attempted to dry his eyes. "Dann. What are you doing here? You should be asleep."

"So should you," Dann replied. "Why are _you_ here?"

Rayn sighed. "I've come down here every night for hours, listening for some way that I can win this fight. Tuscan hasn't told me anything."

Dann saw a piece of parchment and picked it up. Looking at the picture, he looked up at Rayn. "Is this you?"

The assassin nodded. "Yes. I started learning even younger than you did. Tuscan was like a father to me, I to him like the son he never had."

Dann looked down at the paper. "When I first met him, Tuscan said that I would look up to you like a second father, or an older brother."

"What do you look up to me as?"

"The latter. I already have a father, and you're a lot like older brothers. They act mean to you, but it turns out that they love you on the inside."

Rayn smiled and hugged Dann. "I think you're right. Now go on, back to bed."

Dann rose and left the crypt. Rayn turned back and brushed his paw over the engraved casket. "Why won't you say anything, Tuscan? Why won't you answer me?"

He leaned against the coffin again, closing his eyes.

There was white all around him. It was soft, muted somehow, as if shining from among trees. Rayn looked around, then spun as a voice sounded.

"Rayn."

Rayn smiled slightly when he saw Tuscan standing there. The squirrel's disease had gone. His features were like that of what he had looked like before the disease had struck him. Dark chesnut fur covered his body, a creamy white underbelly reaching from his middle to his throat. Kind, observant green eyes took him in. "You have been dwelling on me."

"I'm sorry," Rayn said. "I just can't get used to the fact that you can't give me advice anymore."

"You do not need it. I know that you will prevail in this fight, Rayn. Even if you don't."

A flash of white obscured Rayn's vision, Rayn waking up from his sleep on the cold, stone floor of the crypt. Getting up, he walked out of it. Dawn was just now coming, orange light seeping over the walls. Nobeast was up at the time, so Rayn went down to the walls. As he walked by, he passed small groups of villagers making their way towards the fortress. They carried food, water, and other necessities with them. Rayn nodded encouragingly at the few that looked at him. As he went up to the walls, he said good morning to Skipper, Rusvul, and Janglur, who were sitting together on the wall. He sat down with them and looked over the forest. "Anything?"

"Not yet," Skipper said, yawning. "We've been up for a few hours, watching the woods. So far nothing's…nothing's…"

Skipper's words trailed off as the trees began shaking. A horn blew one brazen note that echoed across the trees, over the walls, and into the village.

Inside the fortress, Song and Dann rushed to a window, watching as Ashren's army marched from the forest.

**Just as a warning, the siege is going to take up practically all of the rest of the story.**


	19. Chapter 19

A few minutes later, a flag of truce waved from the walls of the village. Out of range of any weapon that the village had, and out of range of his own horde, Ashren stood under an awning that had been brought out by two of his hordebeasts, who had then retreated to their own lines. Rayn approached the awning cautiously. He had changed out of the black mourning robe that he had worn for the past few days, now clad in the white that fit his station as an assassin.

Ashren raised an eyebrow at the squirrel's approach. "Have you come to surrender already, squirrel? A pity. I at least expected some semblance of a fight from you."

"I have not come to yield this place," Rayn replied. "Before I would yield it to the likes of you, I would burn to it the ground. The wall, the homes, the enterprises, the fortress, the port, everything you stand to gain, gone in a flash of fire and smoke. And if you try to stop us, every creature here that you kill will take ten of your hordebeasts with them. You will lose your army here and not live to raise another. I swear by all that is good that to attempt to take this village would be the death of you."

Ashren's eyebrow remained derisively raised. "Truly? I doubt it. Your village is undoubtedly full of creatures that could not fight to save their lives. What will you do with them, once we are inside? If my army will die, your village will follow them."

"To use your words, I doubt it. For every step you advance you will need to pay a price. Every time you reach the walls you will lose scores of your hordebeasts to us. There will be no victory for you here, Ashren. Not now, not ever."

Ashren smirked, drew his sword, and sliced two of the supports off of the awning. It tilted away from him and landed behind Rayn. "You have only been leader a few days, surely? Your predecessor would have backed up those threats."

Rayn stepped forward and stuck his nose so close to Ashren's face that their faces nearly touched. "If you speak of Tuscan like that again, I will kill you where you stand. And you would do well to heed my words, pine marten. Nothing you say, nothing you do, will convince me that this is not a worthy thing to die for."

Ashren scoffed and turned away. As he began to walk back to his horde, he talked over his shoulder. "You should have surrendered when you had the chance, assassin. I would have made your death quick and painless."

The Redwallers and every other creature on the wall could hear it clearly as Rayn finally lost his temper. "No. For the last time, I will _not _surrender, do you hear me? Not now, not _ever_! I will use everything we have in our arsenal. Every arrow, every spear, every stone, down to our own claws and teeth to slay every last one of you. Do you hear me, Warlord? _I'M COMING FOR ALL OF YOU!"_

Rayn turned and walked angrily back towards the wall. As he climbed a tree and ran out along a branch to jump over the wall, Janglur looked at him, one eyebrow raised. Rayn looked at him. "What?"

"That was a nice threat, Rayn. And from what I know of you, you'll do your best to make it true."

Rayn nodded. "Thank you, Janglur. We should keep an eye on them. Get everything ready."

All of the guards close enough to hear the order jumped to it. Bows were strung and quivers of arrows set near them. Stones were piled high on the walls for slings and throwing. Spears were stacked, and everybeast watched and waited for what might be their last battle to begin.

**Sorry for the shortness of this one. I'll post another chapter to make up for it.  
**


	20. Chapter 20

Every creature that wasn't fighting in the battle was being taken up to the fortress. They were in place hours before a single member of Ashren's horde, one of his personal guards, came into view. It looked around, then waved. Instantly a loud roar filled the air as Ashren's horde began to march out of the woods. The siege had begun. Siege towers and ladders crashed through the forest. Rayn, paying close attention to the position of the horde's front line, was intently watching the forest. Specifically, the row of flags farthest away from the wall. As the lines began to get closer, they clambered over tree roots, making the trees shake. As the back row of flags shook, Rayn smiled. Turning, he shouted down at Tiber, who was commanding the trebuchets. "Four hundred!"

Tiber turned and repeated the number at the operators of the trebuchets. The operators loaded the machines and readied them to fire in the place that Rayn had specified. Rayn lifted a paw and dropped it. "Fire!"

"Fire!" Tiber shouted.

The trebuchet arms shot forward, flinging chunks of stone through the air. They bounced along the ground, sending up huge fountains of dirt and smashing through the vermin front lines. Hordebeasts screamed in agony as the massive chunks ripped through their ranks. A few hit siege towers or battering rams and the structures fell apart. The siege towers, loaded with hordebeasts, caused a brief rain of bodies before being forced to stop and be left there. Trees with shattered trunks fell over, causing more deaths. Suddenly, huge arrows the length of javelins shot from the forest. The first shattered on the masonry just below Rayn. The squirrel assassin cried "Duck!" and everybeast on the wall dropped onto their stomachs.

Rayn looked up over the walls. He now saw what he had failed to notice. The horde had ballistae, ready to shoot anybeast who poked their heads over the walls. Rayn smiled. The fools had placed the siege engines on the next line. He shouted back to Tiber. "Three hundred!"

"Three hundred!"

"Fire!"

"Fire!"

More rocks shot forward, bouncing along the ground. Some smashed through several ballistae, killing their operators without slowing down much. They once again ripped into the vermin lines. Creatures that tried to lift their shields against the onslaught were still crushed, and vermin bodies were beginning to litter the place. More siege towers either fell or were stopped as the creatures pushing them were swept away or smashed by the flying rocks.

The ballistae were pulling back, afraid that the next salvo would be even more accurate. The vermin horde, however, marched on inexorably. Rayn saw the trees shake again, at the third flag mark. He turned to Tiber again. "Two hundred!"

"Two hundred!"

"Fire!"

"Fire!"

Again the trebuchets fired and again the air was filled with the death screams of vermin. The vermin now began to lift their shields. Rayn knew they would once they got to this distance; the vermin were now too close for the trebuchets to shoot at the front lines repeatedly. Rayn turned to the garrison. "One fifty!"

The archers among them set arrows to their bows.

"Fire!"

A shower of arrows flew through the air, cutting down the vermin that were either too slow to bring their shields up, or flying through gaps in the shields to cut down unsuspecting hordebeasts. This, in turn, opened up larger gaps that caused a chain reaction among the horde. Archers from within its ranks began to return fire and arrows filled the air, the ones issuing from the walls far more lethal than the occasional found mark of the arrows coming up from below. As the vermin passed yet another stack of white rocks, Rayn turned to the guards again. "One hundred!"

Slings had begun to whirl. On Rayn's cry of "Fire!" dozens of stones whistled through the air, clanging against the helmets and shields of hordebeasts. Several managed to down vermin warriors, but the vast majority was unaffected. Ladders were now dangerously close to the walls. Rayn saw the vermin pass the final line of stones. "Fifty!"

Warriors with spears raised them.

"Throw!"

A rain of spears and javelins flew from the walls. These, with considerably more mass than arrows or stones, smashed through the vermin shields, cutting down many of them. More archers from the vermin had been brought up and showers of arrows flew through the air, some of them finding marks. Ladders were raised against the wall. Rayn drew a throwing knife and his sword. Tiber, now up on the wall after his duty as trebuchet manager had ended, did the same thing. As a scaling ladder came up onto the wall, one among many, both assassins were ready. As a stoat appeared over the top, Rayn hurled his dagger. It caught the stoat in the throat, sending him falling backwards off the ladder.

Tiber used his knife on a rat coming up a different ladder. As vermin began to pour on the walls and the siege towers came closer, most of the goodbeasts were forced to stop shooting. As one siege tower came close to the walls, Rayn managed to rally a small group of guards to him. They had all taken a pot from one of the mysterious baskets. Rayn had them wait until the ramp dropped open, then shouted "Throw!"

The little pots flew through the air. Before now, they had seemed innocuous. When they hit the tower, though, with enough force to break them, a burst of flame erupted, and the siege tower burned. Flaming vermin, screaming horribly, dived from the ramp as the siege tower burned to the point of sagging in on itself.

It went on like that for hours. The vermin were repeatedly driven from the wall, arrows, stones, and spears flying back and forth whenever they did. The trebuchets kept up a constant barrage of fire that caused many casualties among the vermin. When they finally fell back, Rayn did not permit the guards to shoot at any vermin retrieving a wounded or dead comrade.

Turning away from the death and destruction, Rayn walked down the steps, conferring with Tiber. Outside, vermin bodies and the ruins of siege towers and a few battering rams lay everywhere. The siege ladders were taken over the walls and back to the fortress to be cut down and made into more weapons. At least a score of guards had been killed or wounded during the day's fighting. The losses appeared far worse on the vermin side.

They were not far wrong. Ashren was not happy.

**Those of you that have seen Kingdom of Heaven might recognize the battle strategy. I'm sorry for all of the references in here, I watched the movie a lot while writing it. R and R!**


	21. Chapter 21

"Five hundred?" the Warlord asked as he paced back and forth in front of the officers of his horde. "Five hundred today?"

There was a moment where the tent was filled with nodding heads.

Ashren glared. "Well, I asked for a fight. Keep up the attack, but only with most of the horde. And from a distance only. Archers, ballistae, slings, and spears."

"What of the rest, Warlord?"

"Cut down as many trees as it takes to make enough catapults to break that wall down."

The officers nodded and left.

Ashren watched them go. He then exited his tent, looking out towards the village. Several siege towers were still burning. He was suddenly struck with an idea. Walking among the horde, he spoke to the ballista operators. They went into the woods and among the horde's supply wagons, taking various items and then rolling them into large spheres. They went over to the ballistae and loaded the objects in, tying rope around them so that they retained their shape. Ashren watched them go about the process, then waited as they set the spheres on fire. At the ready nod from the closest ballista, he raised a paw. Vermin paws clenched on the release levers.

Rayn was walking along the wall, but had stopped upon seeing the first light. He peered out into the night. Janglur, Rusvul, Tiber, and Skipper joined him.

"What do you think those are?" Tiber asked.

"I don't know," Rayn replied. "Something bad."

"We've taken everything they could throw at us today," Janglur said. "There's nothing more they can do."

"Yeah." Rusvul said, nodding. "They looked finished for the day."

"What you don't know about Ashren," Rayn told them without taking his eyes off the lights, "is that he can turn from defeated to tricky in the blink of an eye."

Back at the ballistae, Ashren let his paw drop. A rain of fireballs shot through the air towards the walls.

"Take cover!" Rayn shouted, dropping. The others followed his example as the first fireball exploded against the wall, just below them. Others hit the parapets, finding a mark or exploding and doing no damage. Others hit buildings, setting them alight.

"Put those fires out!" Tiber shouted, as watchbeasts began to run to get water.

"Return fire!" Rayn cried.

It was chaos. Watchbeasts ran everywhere, some to get water and others to attempt to load the trebuchets. A few managed to be fired, sending fountains of dirt into the air. In their confusion, however, none hit the ballista. As the ballistae fired a second volley, Ashren smiled.

The horde was coming out of their tents to watch the bombardment. They cheered as they saw what was happening.

Back behind the wall, creatures were running everywhere. There was a deafening _bang_ as one of the fireballs hit the gates. Rayn climbed the wall and looked out over it, but sighed with relief upon seeing that the strike had done no damage and had caused no fire. He then looked up at an orange light growing in intensity. Rayn jumped from the wall just as a fireball smashed into where he'd been standing. Landing heavily on the ground, he rolled and ran as more fireballs flew over the walls.

Awoken by the sounds of shouting, Dann rose from his bed in the fortress's infirmary. He and Song looked out the window, staring in shock at the fires that now raged in the village.

Ashren turned to his horde. "Prepare to charge!"

They cheered and ran to get their weapons. Meanwhile, the ballistae were running low on ammunition. There were only a few of the projectiles left.

Rayn turned to Tiber. "Wake the rest of the garrison! Quickly!"

The otter assassin ran to do his duty, while Rayn turned as a second wayward volley from the trebuchets fired, hitting closer to the enemy this time but still doing no damage.

"Cease firing!" Ashren shouted as the final projectile was thrown from its ballista. Behind him, the horde stood ready. One of his personal guards had brought him his sword and shield. Ashren drew his blade, then began banging the flat of it against his shield in a slow, steady beat.

More guards were beginning to get up on the wall, staring in shock at the vermin that were ready to come and take another crack at the walls so soon.

The beating continued, now being echoed throughout the entire horde. Rayn looked around. Several of the guards looked nervous. "Steady," he said loudly.

The vermin were now advancing, still making the noise. Finally, Ashren held his sword forward and with a great roar, the horde charged.

Tiber shouted, straining to make his voice heard over the noise of the oncoming enemy. "Archers ready!"

Arrows were set to string.

"Fire!" Rayn shouted.

A rain of arrows flew through the air, cutting down several vermin. Spears and slings began to join the arrows, downing more vermin but not daunting the rest in their charge. Return arrows were beginning to fly up from the vermin ranks, felling guards all along the wall. Rayn took a bow from a wounded mouse and began firing, his sharp eyes assisting him in slaying enemy after enemy. The horde was now bringing ladders up as the two sides exchanged fire. Meanwhile, a number of other vermin had formed an upward-facing wall of shields, covering a group of other vermin as they began to dig.

Rayn fired his last arrow, killing the first vermin that had jumped on a ladder with an arrow that took him right between the eyes.

Ashren watched from behind as the horde marched forward around him. The villagers had been rattled by the sudden attack but were still able to put up a competent defense. Hopefully, the diggers would succeed in their task.

Back at the wall, there was now fighting on it as more and more ladders were raised. The odd hordebeast fell from them, killed by an arrow or pushed over. The occasional ladder crashed to the ground as well. Rayn blocked a sword blow, then whirled and sliced his attacker across the throat with a throwing knife. He spun as another hordebeast came over the wall and threw the knife at him. The blade lodged in the fox's throat and he fell forward, onto the wall. Rayn finished him off with a stab of his sword, then turned, ran back to the ladder and kicked the ferret that was trying to get onto the wall. The vermin fell screaming.

Ashren sighed. "Pull them back!" he told one of the messenger vermin. The weasel nodded and put a horn to his lips, blowing a long blast on it.

On the wall, Rayn had just stabbed a rat when the horde began retreating. Those on the ladders began to climb back down, though others, unable to get away from the fighting, chose to die where they stood.

Rayn, breathing heavily and his robe stained with blood, sat down and leaned back against the parapets. He summoned enough strength to look around. The bodies of vermin and guard alike littered the wall. Several had been killed by the fireballs and others by the vermin arrows. A pair of paws entered his vision. Rayn looked up to see Tiber standing there.

"Go get some sleep, Rayn. I don't think Ashren will try anything today."

Rayn nodded and rose with effort, unsteadily walking down the stairs and back up to the fortress.


	22. Chapter 22

Dann and Song were in the infirmary when Rayn walked in, flopped down onto a bed without removing his robe, and closed his eyes. Dann walked over to the Grand Master. "Rayn?"

"Erm?"

"What happened just now?"

"Attack. Won."

"Oh. Is everybeast okay?"

"All of yours. Leave me alone. Want to sleep."

Dann obliged and went back over to Song and told her what Rayn had said. Song breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, that's one good side to this."

Dann looked at the sleeping assassin, then back at Song. His battered face showed worry. "How much longer do you think they can keep the vermin out?"

"I don't know, Dann. And I don't think Rayn knows either."

Back on the wall, Janglur, Rusvul, and Skipper watched as Tiber directed several of the village's moles to dig a trench in front of the wall. Oil was being poured into the trench and began to soak into the grass. As the work finished, the workers began to fashion stakes out of long pieces of wood and stick them into the ground on the side of the trench that was closest to the wall.

Janglur looked at Rusvul and Skipper. "How much longer d'you think this'll keep up?"

Rusvul shrugged. "Dunno. Could be weeks."

"Probably won't be," Skipper said. "If what Rayn said is right, that Ashren's a clever creature. He'll find a way inside this wall. And even if his horde has to crawl over their friend's bodies, they'll do it."

Down below the parapets the work was finally done. Tiber went through the gate followed closely by the moles. The otter assassin didn't come back up, however. He made straight for the fortress, a worried look on his face.

Rayn's eyes fluttered open. Turning his head, he saw Tiber sitting on the bed next to his. His friend smiled. "Finally. You've been asleep for hours."

"You were the one who said I needed some rest."

Tiber chuckled. "Maybe not this much. But I hope it helped. How do you feel?"

"Refreshed. Why are you here?"

Tiber's attitude immediately became grave. "They didn't try anything while you were gone, and we added another layer to the defenses. But we had a small problem. We've fixed it, but they might try it again."

"What's the problem?"

"Did you notice them digging last night?"

Rayn nodded. "What about it?"

"They'd gotten under the walls when Ashren gave the order to pull back. If they'd had enough time to get fires under that section…" He let the sentence trail off.

Rayn nodded. "But you filled the hole in, right?"

"Yes. The head mole says that that stretch will be weaker than the rest of the wall because the ground has been disturbed recently. And it'll also be easier for the vermin to dig through the rest of the way now that the dirt is loose."

"What's the new layer of defenses?"

"We dug a trench, filled it with lantern oil, then put a row of stakes in front of the wall. Ashren's vermin didn't try to stop us."

"Of course they wouldn't. You were digging right in front of the wall."

Tiber nodded. "Do you think you're strong enough to get back out there?"

Rayn nodded. "Yes. We'll bring Dann along. I think he's healed up enough to fight."

They both rose together and approached Dann and Song, who were talking to one another on the far side of the infirmary. "Come on, Dann."

"Where are we going?"

"The wall. I think you're well enough to pull watch duty like the rest of us."

Dann nodded slowly. Going over to his bed, he donned his robe, hidden blade, throwing knives, and sword. The three turned and began to walk out of the room. Song called after them. "Dann!"

Dann turned and looked at her. Song looked like she wanted to say something and her "Be careful." wasn't what it was.

Dann nodded. "I will, Song. Don't worry."

When they got back to the wall, Rayn looked out over Ashren's army. The trees were shaking close to the rear. He could hear wood creaking.

He looked at Tiber. "Do you hear that?"

The otter nodded. "Yes. What do you think it is?"

Rayn shrugged. "As far as we know, nothing's getting inside this wall. But we should be watchful, just the same."

He squinted and looked for Ashren. The pine marten was nowhere to be found, but the horde was standing there, alert and ready for action.

"Watch out!" somebeast shouted. There was a whistling noise and a large boulder struck the wall with a loud crash. More stones were flying through the air, aimed at the wall. Rayn peered out over the horde and saw a large number of trebuchets in the rear. They were firing stone after stone at the walls. Rayn motioned for the trebuchet crews to take their places.

One boulder was a hair high and hit the top of the wall. Dann dove to the ground and covered his head as the boulder flew over him. The wall was beginning to sag as the village's catapults began to fire back. It didn't do any good. Both sides were out of range of each other.

Rayn motioned all of the guards down from the walls, and, ducking their heads, they abandoned the wall. The trebuchet fired kept up, and now there were loud bangs coming from the gate. The wood was beginning to splinter. Rayn bit his lip as he looked around. He looked at Tiber. "The wall is lost. But we'll hold them as long as we can."

Tiber nodded.

A final rock from a trebuchet struck the wall. The fortification came apart, with pieces of rock flying through the air. The horde, roaring, charged.

Rayn motioned to the archers. They had all soaked cloth in oil and put the stuff in small pouches, ready to be fired. Now they began to wrap these around as the horde came ever closer. Tiber and Rayn lit the arrows and as the vermin began to move across the trench, both assassins shouted "Fire!"

A storm of flaming arrows flew through the air. Several vermin were shot and fell into the trench, the flaming shafts lighting the oil-soaked grass. A massive inferno erupted, enveloping those that were inside the trench.

Ashren scowled as he saw the fire spread all across the trench. He'd seen what they'd been doing, but hadn't known the full extent.

The villagers were now pouring arrows, stones, and javelins into the vermin army. The horde was clustered at the breach, and even though the gates had also been broken, they could not exploit that either due to the flames.

There was another series of whistling noises and a number of splashes. A large amount of steam was now forming amid the smoke. Rayn frowned. He saw a leather bag fly through the air and explode in the trench, soaking the ground. The flames began to waver. Another bag flew in and the fire was extinguished. Vermin roared and ran forward, the mass of their paws putting out more and more of the fire.

Rayn drew his sword, the other villagers doing the same. As the vermin struck them, Rayn hurled another throwing knife that caught a pine marten in the throat before he was too busy to throw another.

The two sides came together in a clash of weaponry. Swords clashed, spears stabbed, and the cries and yells of both sides filled the air. Rayn blocked a downward strike from a rat, then threw the blade off of his own and swung his sword into the rat's gut. As the rat screeched and went down Rayn pulled his sword from the rat's belly and began to fight his way to Tiber.

He reached the otter, and the two fought back-to-back as more and more vermin poured in through the breach. As Tiber dispatched a stoat, he looked at Rayn. "We can't hold them. We need to retreat."

Rayn nodded, slaying his own opponent and giving a sharp whistle. The villagers broke and ran, splitting up into groups as they fled into the streets.

Ashren, who had come through the breach in the wall as Rayn gave the order to withdraw, looked at an officer. "Move into the village. Kill anybeast you see."

The officer nodded and went to relay the order.

The streets were soon filled with battle. Swords and javelins clashed, arrows sang, and stones flew through the air as the villagers fought a fierce guerilla battle against the ever-advancing vermin horde.

Rayn, on the run from a number of vermin soldiers, ran into a side alley to come face to face with Tiber and a group of archers.

"Rayn!" Tiber shouted. "Drop!"

Rayn did, and as the vermin came around the corner the archers fired their arrows, cutting them down.

Rayn got up and nodded to Tiber, then realized something.

"I've got to find Dann!"

He turned and ran back into the fighting as Tiber led the archers off to a different place.

Rayn cut his way through the battle, yelling for his apprentice all the while. He eventually found himself on a rooftop, looking down at the marketplace. Many bodies from both sides lay everywhere, strewn over upended vegetable carts or amid the ruins of wrecked stalls, in full view or covered by the awnings. Still others lay in plain view on the ground. Battle still raged there, with one of the combatants wielding a familiar sword.

Rayn braced himself and jumped from the roof, ejecting his hidden blade from its gauntlet as he did so. He landed on an unsuspecting weasel, sinking his blade into its neck. Straightening, he drew his sword and fought his way to Dann. The young squirrel was fighting in a triangle with Janglur and Rusvul, all three of them giving good accounts of themselves. Rayn stabbed a ferret that was sneaking up on Rusvul. As the squirrel warrior turned, Rayn grinned. "Happy to see me?"

"We _could_ use some help," Rusvul replied.

Rayn spun and slashed a fox across the chest before moving smoothly into the grouping with the others. "We can't hold them like this forever. We've got to pull back to the fortress. It's more defensible anyway."

After the vermin assault was beaten back, Rayn led them and the remaining fighters out of the marketplace and up the slope that led to the fortress's main gate.

Other groups of woodlanders were making their way up the slope as well, driven back by the vermin or struck with the same idea as Rayn.

Eventually, the gates slammed shut as the last group of woodlanders ran through the gateway. Rayn, his robe spattered with blood and his sword dripping more of it, sat down against the wall, breathing heavily. He looked at Tiber, who had sat down beside him. "Tell them to evacuate. I don't know if he'll press the attack or not."

The otter assassin nodded and walked into the fortress. Dann went with him at Rayn's prompting, finding Song amidst the droves of refugees making their way into the tunnels. Song stood by the entrance as Dann told her the situation.

"But what about you?" she asked. "What'll happen to the rest of you?"

"The ship captains were told not to wait around for us. We'll either win this battle or die trying."

"You can't!" Song shouted. "You're my best friend! And what about Dad and Rusvul and Skipper and his crew? I can't leave you all here!"

"You have to, Song!" Dann shouted. "If we don't keep the vermin away, they might find the tunnel and dig through it to the refugees. We can't risk that."

Song looked through the tunnel. The last refugee had gone through. Tiber had gone back outside. Except for her and Dann, the hall was empty. Song looked back at Dann. "You've changed."

"I know, Song. If it's for the worst, I'm sorry."

Song looked at Dann closely. The youthful spark in his eye was still there, though it was coupled with an inner fire that she had no name for. His face had apparently aged over the few days that the Redwallers had been in the village and he had begun his apprenticeship. She turned and began to walk down the tunnel. Dann sighed and turned.

He turned back at a shout.

"Dann!"

As Dann turned, Song ran into his arms and pressed her lips against his, kissing him fiercely. Having absolutely no idea what he was doing, Dann reciprocated, wrapping his arms around Song and kissing her with the same amount of passion.

Song finally broke away and ran back down the tunnel. Dann, now free of her lips, merely stood in the hall. It appeared that he had suddenly turned into a statue, though there was also a very silly expression of complete shock on his face. He finally blinked, and ran back outside.

Rayn was walking among the remaining warriors, watching healers administer to wounds and take the more seriously injured into the fortress. He looked at Tiber as the otter came back out. "Are they all away?"

Tiber nodded. "All of them. Dann and Abbess Songbreeze were talking when I left, but it didn't look serious."

Rayn looked over Tiber's shoulder as Dann exited the fortress, then looked back at Tiber. "How many of the warriors are fit to fight?"

"Most of the injuries are minor, the rest of them are being taken inside."

Rayn nodded. "Right. Get all of the ones that can fight up onto the wall. Take anything we have left and pile it in the entrance hall, along with enough furniture to supply a barricade. They'll make their move; now all we have to do is wait."

Ashren stood on one of the tallest buildings in the village, looking up at the fortress. The horde was searching the village for anything of value, but was finding almost nothing. Except for the odd piece of food, the village had been swept clean of anything of value. Ashren turned and looked at the assembled officers. "Tell the horde to make camp. We'll start making battering rams in the morning, and _not_ the ones on wheels. These will be carried. It'll go faster that way."

The officers nodded and, one by one, began to descend the ladder that they'd used to get up onto the rooftop. Ashren turned his attention back to the fortress, his eyes taking in every detail.

Rayn stood on the very top of the fortress's keep, looking out at the village. He sighed, then shut his eyes.

He then opened them, and his view of the world had changed. Now anything living was marked by a misty nexus that swirled around them. He could see everything, even creatures inside buildings. He blinked again, and his normal sight returned. He sat down on a parapet, looking down at the courtyard and the brave creatures that were prepared to give their lives if necessary.

**I am REALLY sorry about how long it took to update. I got grounded and have only recently been ungrounded. Anyway, we're getting to the final battle now. There'll be a character death and then the story will start to wind down, so you can start to breathe again. R and R!**


	23. Chapter 23

The next morning, the remaining woodlander garrison stood on the walls, ready to repel anything that might come their way. The vermin horde could be seen in the town below, moving about from building to building. The ballistae were being rolled in through the main gate, and carts were following them. They were filled with a multitude of long black projectiles that Rayn couldn't see clearly.

He called a small council of war together. Janglur, Rusvul, Skipper, and Tiber were there. Rayn bent over a map on the study's table. The squirrel traced a route from the gates of the fortress down to the rest of the village. "They'll have to come up this way. There's nowhere else. This way their numbers will work against them and we'll be able to work on them with impunity."

"But what about whatever those carts were bringing inside?" Janglur asked. "We have no idea what they're capable of now."

Rayn shrugged. "We don't know that for sure, and it's not safe to try and send a scout. We'll just have to take what comes and evenly distribute the rest of our forces around the walls. If they break through the gates, we'll pull back into the keep and make our final stand there."

"Why can't we go down the tunnel?" Rusvul asked. "We could collapse it behind us."

"With them likely to be on our tail every step of the way? It's too risky."

Skipper spoke. "How many creatures do you have fit to fight?"

"I think about one hundred. The rest are either dead or too injured to fight effectively."

Tiber pressed his lips together. "What can we do against this?"

Rayn looked up at him. "Nothing. But we can make them work for it."

Janglur bit his lip. "You sure we can win this, Rayn?"

The squirrel assassin shook his head. "No. But if the vermin want this village, they'll have to crawl over our bodies to get it."

The vermin seemed well prepared to do that, but none of the others felt like pointing it out.

Rayn stood. "You all may leave."

The four nodded and left. Rayn rubbed his head, thinking.

Ashren listened to the reports of his officers. They'd taken more losses after getting inside. Out of the four thousand in the horde, about half had been slain in the three days of the siege. But they were close. At long last, this village would no longer defy him.

He looked out over the horde working. The ballistae were being loaded with grappling hooks, ready to fire at the fortress's high walls as soon as the attack began. The battering rams were also in place. The only problem was the slope that the fortress was built on. There was only one safe path to it, but that was what the grappling hooks were for. Still, it would be a challenge getting the battering rams up the path.

He shrugged and ordered his commanders to wait for nightfall to do anything.

The sun was setting. The walls were lined with the remaining members of the garrison. The squirrel was biting his lip unconsciously, though he tried to put on a bold front as he got to where the Redwallers had been placed.

The remnants of Skipper's otter crew-even the Redwallers had not been without losses-along with Skipper, Janglur, Rusvul, and Dann, stood with a few of the villagers on the wall over the main gate. Rayn stopped beside Dann and faced outwards. "Nervous, Dann?" he asked.

Dann shook his head hesitantly, which Rayn took to mean _Out of my mind, but I don't want to tell you_.

Ashren watched the sun set. As soon as its upper ellipse had vanished over the horizon, he signaled his commanders. They in turn signaled the horde. Two thousand vermin split into four prongs, three moving along the outskirts of the village while the final one marched straight at the fortress.

Tiber walked up to Rayn, his eyes on the dispersing horde. "What do you think they're doing?"

Rayn shrugged with one shoulder. "Don't know. Can't be good, though. Order the other walls to stay alert."

They had a handful of assassins still fit to fight, the best fighters picked by Tuscan himself. The rest were on the ships, guarding the many refugees. The order would persist.

The warriors guarding the four walls watched each of the prongs of the vermin assault move towards them. The situation looked extremely bleak. Each wall would be outnumbered twenty to one.

Archers readied their bows, the others reading slings or spears.

They were ready when the horn blared and the vermin surged forward.

Grappling hooks arced out of the darkness below the walls, ropes tied to their opposite ends to serve as climbing. At least a dozen hit each wall, under cover from vermin archers and slings. Several of the hooks broke free of their ropes when they hit the wall. Anybeast unfortunate enough to be in their path was instantly impaled and fell screaming from the parapets. The remaining ones returned fire with their own bows and arrows, ducking return fire as they rained what ammunition they had down on the vermin.

Ashren was close enough to the western wall to see what was happening. A column of hordebeasts slowly marched up the path, their shields held over their heads to protect against fire from the walls. The remainder of the group attacking this wall were climbing the ropes left by the grappling hooks. Ashren had relished the screams of several unfortunate defenders that had been caught in the path of any hooks.

The climbers' job was being made difficult, however. Stones and arrows from the walls found many. Screaming vermin periodically fell from the ropes, caught by arrows or rocks.

Rayn fired an arrow over the wall and was satisfied to hear a scream. He saw the column of shields advancing, but they were passing parallel to the walls. Vulnerable. He began shouting to the archers.

"Shoot the column! The pathway! Do it now!"

A number of arrows, stones, and javelins flew from the wall top, many of them finding their marks in vermin. The column wavered and threatened to break as hordebeasts fell sideways out of the formation. More vermin merely moved their shields, now covering the sides of the thing as well.

Dann ducked as an arrow nearly found him. He got up and fired off a rock from his sling, taking out the vermin archer that had shot at him.

Rayn was busy running around to each wall, assisting wherever he was needed. The remaining woodlanders were quickly being overwhelmed. Every time a grappling hook successfully hooked onto the wall, the operators of the ballista it had been fired from cut the rope and tied a length of new rope to a new hook and repeated the process.

Rayn ran over to the east wall just in time for an otter to catch a wayward hook in the chest. He screamed as he was thrown from the wall. Rayn took the bow he'd dropped and took an arrow from the quiver on his back. One of the grappling hook climbers was almost at the top of his rope, which meant that others weren't far behind. Rayn sighted on that rope and fired the arrow. The metal head sliced cleanly through the rope, and the vermin on it screamed as they fell.

The west wall now had its hands full. Burdened with more grappling hooks than could be stopped, vermin were now swarming over them. The clashing of arms and the shouts of combat could be heard, the sight punctuated with the odd body falling from the walls in either direction.

Rusvul stabbed a pine marten in the chest with his javelin before leaning over to throw it at a rat that was climbing the rope.

Ashren was growing impatient. He ordered a previously unused cart forward, and its contents to be placed in the ballistae. There were too many now for the woodlanders to cut down, so the continued use of grappling hooks was impractical. The battering ram was being impeded by sporadic fire (and the occasional waterfall of lantern oil followed by a torch).

One of the ballistae lined up a sight on the parapets, a test shot for what was to come. One of them held a torch to the very short length of string that protruded out of the top. The ballista fired its load and the little black ball flew towards the wall.

All that Janglur and Rusvul heard was a whistling noise before they were thrown from the wall, screaming, by a flash of fire, a wave of hot air, and a storm of flying pottery fragments.

Janglur was lucky. Unconscious and with his face bleeding in several places, he landed in a small pile of straw beside a small outbuilding. Rusvul wasn't so lucky. He landed on the side of the building, bouncing painfully off of it before landing face down on the ground. He too was bleeding from various places.

Dann watched the entire thing in horror. Neither his father nor Janglur was moving. Skipper's javelin suddenly forced its way past him and into the throat of a ferret that had been sneaking up on him. The otter leader's glaring face found its way into his vision.

"Pay attention, Dann!" Skipper yelled. "Now's not the time to get distracted!"

It was too late anyway. The small projectiles were now being hurled at the gate with alarming frequency, and the timbers were beginning to buckle. Rayn's voice carried over the sound of the battle as he ran across the courtyard to an isolated, concealed tunnel. "Pull back! Into the courtyard!"

As the walls were abandoned, Dann threw his final throwing knife. It hit a ferret as he came over the walls, causing the vermin to fall backwards over the parapets to the ground below. He wanted to go to his father and make sure he was alright. He still hadn't moved. Both he and Janglur had their eyes closed.

Rayn ran through the tunnel. He knew his way. Finally coming out of the exit hole, he got into a small tower where he could spy on the vermin unnoticed. The tower bent at enough at an angle to give the logs inside it enough gravity to roll out. Rayn drew a throwing knife and sliced a rope that was holding the logs in. The plank gave way and a score of logs rolled out, crushing a large number of vermin as they gathered at the gates. Rayn turned and ran before they could spot him, back into the courtyard as the gates burst open and the vermin poured in.

The yard was already a quagmire of war. Swords and spears clashed, combatants yelled, and bodies thudded into the ground. Rayn joined the battle without drawing his sword, making his way to Dann and stabbing any vermin that got in his way with his hidden blade.

Dann looked up at Rayn, fear written on his face. "My dad and Janglur are hurt!"

"I saw," Rayn said. "I don't know what happened to them, but we'll help them if we can, Dann. I promise."

Dann suddenly pointed and was about to shout a warning when Rayn spun, grabbing a spear that had been going for his back. Pulling it from the grip of its wielder he brought the spear around in a slashing motion, killing the sable that had been using it. He then stabbed another vermin so forcefully that the blade came out his back. The final one brought a large axe down on the haft as Rayn blocked the blow. Rayn tossed the pieces aside and caught the axe as it came in for another vertical blow. Holding it there, Rayn head-butted its wielder and then took the axe, swinging it into the area between his neck and his shoulder.

He left the axe in its former user and pushed the body over almost casually, then looked around. The villagers were being driven back. Rayn saw Ashren himself entering the battle, preceded by a cadre of soldiers.

He called out, his voice finding the ears of every surviving combatant. "Pull back! Pull back to the keep!"

The woodlanders turned and began to run, making for the keep's doors. They opened to reveal a number of the warriors that had been inside the building, crouching behind a barricade in three lines with a number of crossbows trained on the chasing vermin horde.

"Volley by ranks!" Rayn yelled as he and the other fighters took a flying leap over the barricade.

"Front rank! Fire!"

A number of bolts ripped into the vermin lines.

"Second rank! Fire! Third rank! Fire!"

Volley after volley thudded into the vermin lines, with many falling to the ground, a testament to the accuracy of their wielders.

Rayn looked around at the defenders that had made it inside and realized that Tiber was not among them. Close to panic, he looked outside.

Tiber was facing Ashren, his sword drawn. Both he and the pine marten warlord were breathing heavily, though Tiber was significantly more battered. As Rayn leapt over the barricade there was a flurry of blows that ended with Tiber being sliced across his sword arm, making him drop his blade. The otter assassin, undeterred, thrust his opposite arm forward with his hidden blade. The warlord grabbed his wrist and twisted it, making Tiber cry out in pain. Ashren shifted his grip to hold onto Tiber's head fur, then brought his sword down in a diagonal slash. Tiber screamed as he fell.

"No!" Rayn cried as he cut his way through the vermin horde trying to stop him. He leapt forward, kicking out and knocking Ashren to the ground before getting up, grabbing Tiber, and running back into the keep ahead of the horde. The warriors inside slammed the doors shut and began to force the barricade against them, along with many other pieces of furniture. Rayn ran up to the top of the staircase and knelt, cradling Tiber in his lap.

The otter assassin smiled a little. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Rayn whispered. "You did well."

Tiber smiled again, giving a dry swallow. "Take care of them, Rayn…you're the…only hope now…"

Rayn shook his head, struggling to keep the tears back. "No. I won't lose you, Tiber. Not after Tuscan. You're my best friend. I can't let you die."

Tiber's smile persisted, at this point infuriating rather than assuring. "It's alright, Rayn…we'll see each other ag…agai…blarch…blargala…" the rest of his words were lost in a gurgle as the otter assassin coughed up a fountain of blood, crimson staining his chin, upper lip, and the sides of his mouth before his head lolled back as blood spurted from his mouth and nose.

Rayn stared at Tiber's lifeless form, stubbornly-no, outright _refusing_-to believe that his best friend, the only friend he had left, was dead. He hung his head, tears trickling from his eyes to fall on Tiber's face. Rayn closed Tiber's eyes before gently setting his body down and drawing his sword. The remaining defenders that had retained their bows had them trained on the door. Rayn had kept his own bow and did the same. There was the sound of wood being chopped and then the doors bulged inward, then slammed back into place.

A few more hits was all the time the last few defenders had to ready themselves before the doors burst open.

The first few vermin into the room got arrows for their trouble. Their falling over the remnants of the barricade scarcely impeded the others as the two sides met for what would be the last time. The defenders fought frenziedly, vermin falling to the ground regularly. Weight of numbers began to tell, and they were pushed up the stairs. Vermin corpses rolled down the steps and splashes of blood darkened the white stone. Rayn was using every throwing knife he had, each toss inviting a scream to his ears. He finally drew his sword and joined the battle proper, whirling the blade with long-born experience as he cut down vermin after vermin.

As the final ten-a mixture of assassins and regular fighters-were surrounded, their weapons pointing outwards to the circle of vermin, a voice stopped the horde from finishing the fight.

"Halt!"

Ashren walked through a path cleared for him by the hordebeasts. Rayn stepped out from the defenders to glare at him. "What do you want?" the squirrel assassin asked.

"A chance for you to live. I don't want the villagers, merely the village. If you surrender now, you get to live."

"And if we surrender, and if you follow us to the refugees, how many slaves will you make from the young of families waiting for husbands and sons that they will never see again? What would they think of us if we came to them and instead of triumph we brought an army that was free to do anything they wished?"

Ashren smiled. "That's too bad for you, then. Surrender and we will make your deaths quick and as painless as possible."

"No!" a young voice shouted. A small form darted past Rayn and the squirrel assassin recognized it.

"No! Dann, _no!_"

Too late. Ashren clubbed Dann across the face, throwing the young squirrel across the room and into a table that broke under the impact. Rayn now pointed his sword at Ashren, who drew his own sword, still stained with Tiber's blood. The pine marten smiled. "Well, this should be interesting. If your second-in-command could not stop me, how could you hope to?"

"I don't hope. I do." Rayn replied before lunging forward. His attack drove Ashren out of the keep and into the courtyard, littered with the bodies of vermin and woodlander alike.

Janglur's eyes fluttered open and the squirrel warrior shook his head as he woke to the clashing of steel. Looking up, he saw Rayn and Ashren dueling in the center of the courtyard. Their swords flashed in the moonlight, their footpaws throwing blood-soaked dirt everywhere as they spun, thrust, sliced, countered, and parried.

Rusvul rolled over and managed to sit up, shaking his head as well. When he saw the duel, he blinked in confusion. "What happened?"

Rayn and Ashren were battling so fiercely that they seemed to be encased in a whirling tornado of steel. Finally, Rayn broke off and spun away, sheathing his sword only to draw his last four throwing knives from his belt. Spinning, he threw them all at Ashren, who swung his sword and batted aside the whirling blades with ease. The knives were followed by the short sword as it was hurled like a spear, but it was dodged as if Ashren had been avoiding a puddle.

Rayn, breathing heavily, raised his sword. Ashren showed no signs of tiring. The pine marten warlord looked inside at Dann, who was still unconscious in the ruins of the table. "I must say, your apprentice is brave. Stupid, but brave. I look forward to torturing him. I wonder how long he'll last."

Rayn surged forward and Ashren met him halfway.

Dann came to. Seeing everybeast looking out into the courtyard, he saw what they were looking at. A storm had begun to hover over the fortress as the attack began, unnoticed by the combatants. Lighting flashed and thunder boomed as a series of flashes lit the courtyard, sparks that flew from the collision of two blades. Leaping and whirling, Rayn struck at Ashren with a fury of blows that the pine marten turned away easily before kicking Rayn, sending the squirrel assassin to the ground a few feet away.

Rayn was back on his feet instantly, charging at Ashren. The fight began anew and both swords darted this way and that, each seeking an opening that the other was unwilling to give. After both swords came together with a hard blow, Ashren smiled and gave a small laugh. "You would risk everything for these creatures? You are far more powerful than them, assassin. You could do so much more."

"And then when I'd done what you wanted, you'd kill me," Rayn replied. He shoved Ashren's blade off of his own and they stood in place, trading a rapid-fire series of blows, neither moving their feet nor taking their eyes from the gaze of the other. Finally, with a sequence of attacks, both spun away. Rayn was breathing more heavily than ever. The combat before the duel had worn him out, while Ashren had not lifted a paw except for his fight with Tiber.

Rayn still managed to speak. "I do this…because…it's my duty…and I…intend…to fulfill it."

Ashren laughed again, then ran at Rayn. The assassin managed a clumsy swipe with his sword that Ashren knocked aside while jumping over the squirrel. Ashren swiped his sword across Rayn's back. The sword caught mostly cloth but scraped a shallow cut across Rayn's back. It was enough. Rayn cried out and fell forward to the ground.

Dann got up to get a clearer view. Ashren stood over Rayn, his sword held in place for the killing blow. Rayn didn't try to rise. He lay on the ground, his cheek in the dirt, his eyes forlorn.

_I'm sorry, Tuscan,_ he thought. _I failed you._

Ashren let out another laugh. "A good duel, assassin. Unfortunately, I have refugees to kill. As soon as I slaughter the last of your troops, I will be on my way."

He raised the sword for a stab.

Dann ran forward, fast enough that anybeast that saw him wouldn't be able to react to him in time. Extending his hidden blade, Dann jumped, remembering how he'd seen Rayn do it in the marketplace. By some miracle, he achieved it flawlessly. He landed directly behind Ashren, his hidden blade finding the base of the pine marten's neck. Ashren stiffened, then fell over. Rayn rolled over and his eyes widened, then he smiled. "And _that_ is why I picked you."

They both turned at the roars of outrage from the horde. The vermin were about to charge when a female voice interrupted them.

"Are you sure you want to try that?"

Dann helped Rayn up and they looked inside the keep.

Assassins stood on the stairs above the remaining hordebeasts. All had their weapons drawn, all pointed down at the vermin. Song stood at their head, an oak staff in her paw.

"Drop your weapons," she said.

There was a loud clatter as the remaining vermin let their weapons fall to the floor. Rayn walked in without Dann's help and he approached Song, smiling. "You're full of surprises, Mother Abbess."

Dann darted past Rayn and hugged Song, laughing. "I should have known better than tell you to stay behind!"

Song laughed too, kissing Dann on the cheek. "I'm a Swifteye! Warriors, born and bred!"

"Indeed, missy," Janglur said as he and Rusvul limped through the doorway. "Now let's think of something to do with all these vermin."

Rayn looked around at the trembling hordebeasts. Faced with a larger number of angry, armed assassins, they knew the game was up. Rayn looked up and saw, beside Song and Dann, an armored mouse. The mouse smiled and nodded at him, then disappeared. Rayn also looked around at the dead. Not the vermin, but the many woodlander bodies that lay both here and at the wall.

They not only had prisoners to decide the fate of, they also had dead to bury.

**There's the big battle. I had originally intended for it to be a really elaborate fight, with Rayn and Ashren climbing around the tower while fighting. Unfortunately, my plans don't work out after I really get into writing a story. R and R!**


	24. Chapter 24

The next morning, Rayn paced back and forth in front of the threescore remaining vermin, all lined up in the courtyard surrounded by the assassins and ordinary warriors that had been sent to guard the refugees, who had since returned. "You must all be shocked that you are still alive to be here today. We are merciful, despite our way of operating. You will all be sent south. I will send word ahead of you, so that every land that you pass through will be prepared for you. You will all be given a day's worth of food and will scavenge for yourselves after you have eaten it all. You will not be permitted to return here under pain of death. Your days as a horde are done, and you will travel separately. For your sake, I hope you all do not return unless you wish us to turn you over to some of the slaves you have taken over the seasons."

The vermin looked up at the grim faced woodland army in front of them, then back at Rayn. The squirrel assassin nodded to the prisoner's guards. They got the vermin up and began marching them towards the main gate. The squirrel assassin sighed. That was one thing done.

That night, the entire village gathered in the valley outside the wall, around a large number of funeral pyres. Tiber was given a place of honor among them, and at Rayn's signal, torches were put onto oil-soaked wood. Flames were soon dancing and reaching towards the sky, smoke pouring into the air in a thick column.

All of the remaining assassins had their hoods up, their faces obscured as they sang a slow dirge in an odd language. Most of them were stone-faced. Rayn's face told something different. Tears rolled down his cheeks silently, though his voice was steady as he sang.

The next evening, the docks were alive with light and music and laughter as the villagers celebrated. Rayn stood on top of a roof, his hooded form silhouetted against the moon. He was looking through the crowd for Dann, finally finding him on one of the piers. His apprentice was twirling around in a wild dance with Songbreeze. Dann sensed he was being watched, and looked up. Seeing Rayn, he smiled.

Rayn smiled back, grinning for what felt like the first time in a long time.

"There's been too much bloodshed," he muttered to himself. "Not enough celebrating. Too many tears, not enough laughter."

He sighed and grinned again. "And I'm not exempt from it either."

He jumped down from the roof and joined in the party.

The next morning, the remaining Redwallers stood in front of the boat that would be taking them home. Rayn and the remaining assassins stood across from them, Rayn in front. The Grand Master smiled as he took in Dann. The young squirrel was back in a plain, forest green tunic, his sword slung over his back. Inside his backpack was his robe, along with the gauntlet that held his hidden blade. Rayn had his paws behind his back as he motioned Dann forward.

Dann came forward without question, his step more confident, and his look braver. He'd changed so much in so little time.

Rayn took a deep breath, and spoke. "Dannflor Reguba, since you came to this village and joined our order, you have been a valued addition to our cause. Your actions in the battle against Ashren, using all that you had learned throughout your training and using it when it was needed, rob you of the right to wear your old robe."

Dann's jaw dropped. "What?" he finally managed to gasp out. "But...I did everything you taught me! You said I did it perfectly!"

"And I said you no longer deserve to wear your acolyte robe. Instead, you get a new one."

Rayn finally brought his paws out from behind his back. In them was a small bundle. Dann took it and unrolled it. It was a white robe, like Rayn's. Rayn smiled as Dann looked at it. "Dannflor Reguba, by the power invested in me as Grand Master of this order, I grant you the rank of Master Assassin, the highest rank short of my own."

Dann only stared at the robe. He then looked up at Rayn. "Are you sure?"

Rayn nodded. "Of course. You deserve it. You saved my life, Dann. And I hope you'll remember your training."

"What will you do now?" Song asked.

"Rebuild," Rayn replied. "We lost many a good assassin during this war, and the village will need time to be brought back to its former glory. Now that Ashren is out of the way, we may actually be able to live in peace."

"What about the villages he took?" Rusvul asked. "What will you do about them?"

"They'll free themselves, with a little help," Rayn said. He clenched his paw, ejecting his hidden blade to punctuate the sentence.

Janglur smiled. "You know where we are, Rayn. If you ever need a place to stay…"

"Redwall is always open to you," Song finished.

"Come over and see us sometime, mate!" Skipper said with a grin.

Rayn grinned back. "We will. We'll see each other again, I know it."

He bowed to Song. "Mother Abbess. It was a pleasure."

Song giggled and curtsied. "Likewise, Rayn."

Skipper motioned his otters aboard the ship. As the Redwallers came up the gangplank, Rayn and the other assassins drew their swords, holding them up before their faces in a salute to their allies.

Dann leaned over the railing, watching the village disappear into the trees as the ship moved off. Song came up beside him, imitating his posture. Dann looked at her. "When you left the keep the first time, to evacuate with the others…what made you come back?"

Song blushed, but worked up the courage to look at the young warrior. "I figured that it was now or never."

Dann smiled and gently put an arm around Song's shoulders. "I think that now is fine."

He kissed her softly, Song reciprocating as the ship moved off down the river. When they finally broke apart, Song smiled. Together they watched the sun rise, Song singing softly as they did.

_Take the wave now and know that you're free,  
Turn your back on the land, face the sea,  
Face the wind now, so wild and so strong  
When you think of me, wave to me and send me a song_

_Don't look back when you reach the new shore,  
Don't forget what you're leaving me for  
Don't forget when you're missing me so  
Love must never hold, never hold tight, but let go_

_Oh, the nights will be long when I'm not in your arms  
But I'll be in this song that you sing to me  
Across the sea, somehow, someday  
You will be far away, so far from me  
And maybe someday I will follow you in all you do  
'Til then, send me a song_

_When the sun sets the water on fire  
When the wind swells the sails of your hire  
Let the call of the bird on the wind  
Calm your sadness and loneliness  
And then start to sing to me  
I will sing to you  
If you promise to send me a song_

_I walk by the shore and I hear  
Hear your song come so faint and so clear  
And I catch it, a breath on the wind  
And I smile and I sing you a song  
I will send you a song  
I will sing you a song  
I will sing to you  
If you promise to send me a song_

Dann smiled and laid his cheek on the top of Song's head as she pressed up against him.

As the boat went out of sight, Rayn turned to the assassins on the dock. "Come. We have much rebuilding to do."

They all nodded and went back into the village.

**Okay, a few things. One, for the funeral scene, imagine Qui-Gon's funeral from Star Wars: Episode 1, complete with music. For the party scene, imagine the music from the Ewok party at the end of Episode 6. If you want to know the tune to _Send Me A Song_, go to Youtube and type in "Celtic Woman-Send Me A Song". I imagine Song singing like Lisa Kelly. Hope you enjoyed it! I'll post the epilogue along with this.**


	25. Chapter 25

_Extract from the journal of Friar Butty of Redwall Abbey._

It's only been a season since our young Abbess and Warrior went off to fight a war away from Redwall. Fortunately, they came back safe, though we mourned the loss of some of Skipper's crew. Dannflor and Songbreeze have grown closer from the journey, and Dann has changed much. He is now a more confident warrior, and can move with far more stealth than any creature in Mossflower we know.

Rayn and his order are in the process of visiting us. His village has grown after the war, creatures that had their lives uprooted by Ashren flocking to it to start over. The order has become more about protecting than killing now.

Dann confided to me that when he and Song are older, he will ask for the Abbess's paw in marriage. It's a fitting match, as I told him. I wish them luck. And if any read this story, please know that Redwall's gates are always open to friends of ours.

**I can't be the only person reading this story who was a Dann/Song shipper. I originally wrote this story intending to expand on their relationship, but it got away from me, as it always does. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story! I'm working on a few other Redwall stories in addition to my final Aura Chronicles story. One of the Redwall projects is a sequel to _Gladiator_, for those of you who've read it. R and R!**


End file.
